Transparent
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: Sequel to Invisible. In his sixth year, as well as impossible amounts of homework and long hours of Quidditch training, Harry will also have to deal with Voldemort's past, fights between his two friends and a certain Spanish girl... R
1. Holding Up

Hello readers! I'm happy to present the sequel of Invisible, that fic about Harry Potter and a singular Spanish girl named Isabel. If you haven't read it, you probably should, because you could get confused, and besides because it's a bloody awesome fic.

Okay, as I promised, this is set in The Half-Blood Prince, and it's based on the movies. Sorry if you expected it to be the book, but it was extremely long, and I didn't want to bore you out of your minds.. This is going to be a fairly difficult fic, because it hurts to ignore the Ginny and Harry relationship here, it really hurts. I'll also change some of the dialogues to include Isabel, of course, but mainly it'll be the same thing as the other fic: I'll just show moments were Isabel is present. She, of course, isn't a part of the Golden Trio, and I would never try to insert her there, it just feels wrong, so don't expect to have her in every single conversation Harry, Hermione and Ron have, though she'll be in some.

Okay, I'm gonna stop rambling now, so you can just read the fic. Sorry for the incredible long author note, I just needed to clear a few things out.

Enjoy and REVIEW, I'd like to know what you think about this fic.

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel.

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Harry rolled off the bed and landed with a thump on the hard wooden floor. He woke with a startle and searched for his glasses in the dark, trying to clear his mind from the nightmare he had had. When he managed to grab them he looked at his watch, and saw that it was only seven o'clock in the morning. He groaned, realising that he had four long hours till Isabel came to pick him up. He took a letter from his desk, reading it again, though he already knew it by heart.

_Hi Harry,_

_Hope you're having fun in Privet Drive, though I doubt it. I just wanted to ask if you have something to do this Wednesday. What about I come pick you up at your uncle's house at eleven o'clock in the morning? Send me back a reply with this owl, okay?_

_See you on Wednesday! (hopefully)_

_Isabel Osorio._

He sighed and dressed up. He hadn't bothered telling Uncle Vernon he was going to London, but he figured he wouldn't mind. A day without him. When he arrived to the kitchen, he saw Uncle Vernon already up, munching his breakfast, and Aunt Petunia by the sink, cleaning something.

'Good morning' he said, and his uncle grunted in response. His aunt just turned to him and pointed to a paper on the counter.

'Those are you're chores for today. You know the deal.' Harry picked up the paper, his eyes widening at the amount of things he had to do. He looked lingeringly at the bacon and sausages his aunt was frying, and then made his way to the garden.

Three hours and a half later he cleaned his forehead, admiring his work. He had done his chores at an amazing speed, knowing far too well that he wouldn't be able to leave the house until he had finished them. He took a shower, and he was putting his shirt on when the doorbell rang. He froze and then dashed down the stairs, trying to avoid the catastrophe. Too late. He heard his uncle open the door.

'Why are you here again?' he heard him snarl, and he jumped the last flight of the stairs, landing besides him.

'Well, we're leaving. He'll be back tonight, is that okay?' she asked to uncle Vernon. Harry hurriedly stepped outside and began walking down the driveway, trying to put distance between him and his uncle. He grabbed Isabel by the hand and they both made it to the road before he began hearing the shouts of his uncle. They doubled the corner in a fit of laughs. They then went to the train station, still giggling. When they calmed down, Isabel managed to ask.

'So, what's been going on with you since last week?' Last week Isabel came to pick him up, and they both spent the day in muggle London, where Isabel had showed him her favourite restaurant.

'Not much. Just chores and chores and chores. And you?'

'Well, my mother said I needed to earn some money, so she put me to work at a muggle library shop of some friends.' She sighed. 'But I quitted three days later. It just was unnerving how many questions they asked' she said, and he nodded, not envying her. At that moment they heard a train coming, and they smiled at each other as they stepped closer to the train.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

They ate in a park near the river, where they talked about their plans for the summer, though Harry didn't listen to half of it. He was too busy looking at her to listen properly to anything she said. He had realised a day after leaving Hogwarts how much he liked her, and he also realised he was too scared to do anything about it. He had almost blew out their friendship with that stupid kiss, and then he had the excuse of grief. But now, if he tried something like that again, he didn't have a suitable excuse. And even if he knew she cared about him, how much did she care? As much as he cared about her? Or perhaps she didn't see him that way. He was just too scared, and found himself repeating to himself each time their skins touched that he had enough with their friendship, he had enough with their friendship. He knew he was safe until summer ended and he began to spend more and more time with her. Then, him loosing control was bound to happen someday. He sighed, defeated, and smiled at her, nodding at whatever she was saying. Though she might have known something was up, because she raised one brow at him.

'Did you even hear what I said, Harry?' he looked down sheepishly, and he was surprised to hear her laugh.

'What were you saying?' he asked, but she shook her head, amused.

'It doesn't matter. What were you thinking of?'

'Umm, I was just, you know, thinking about…' he tried to find something to say 'I was thinking about Sirius' he felt terrible to lie about him, put the thought was erased of his mind as soon as Isabel took his hand.

'Harry, I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?' he shrugged, looking into the distance.

'Fine, I guess. It's just, he was the last family I had left. It's just scary how everyone who cares about me keeps dying.'

'Harry, that's not true. Hermione, and Ron, and all his family are still here. I'm still here' he smiled up at her, but he couldn't help but mutter.

'Yeah, but for how long?' luckily, Isabel didn't hear him, as a thunder was heard, and the sky was quickly covered by thick black clouds. They both got up, gazing at the sky, and suddenly Isabel pointed to the sky.

'There, look!' he followed the direction of his finger and froze. A cloud with the form of a skull hung above the sky of London, and he saw three dark things coming out if its mouth. They looked at each other, worriedly. Isabel was the first to speak.

'Those dark things look the same as the Death Eaters did in the Ministry.' Harry nodded, trying to follow the dark things through the sky, but they were covered by the buildings surrounding them.

'Come on, let's get to the edge of the river, perhaps we'll see them better.' The walked through the streets quickly, and they were arriving to a bridge when they heard a loud screeching noise, followed by screams. They broke into a run, and soon arrived to the edge. Fifty feet before them, the bridge was squirming and moving like it was alive, and the wires that held it were breaking. Dozens of people were running in their direction, and Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deserted alley, avoiding the debris that were flying everyway. They peeked over, and at that moment the bridge did another sickening noise and fell into the water. Harry watched, dumbfounded, how the bridge disappeared in the murky waters. He suddenly felt someone tugging his sleeve, and looked at Isabel, who was still in his arms.

'We need to help those people! They're injured!' she said, stepping again into the street. Harry followed her, already hearing the ambulances. He crouched besides Isabel, near a woman who clutched her arm, were a large bruise was spilling blood everywhere. Suddenly they were pushed aside by a paramedic, and they got up. He looked at Isabel, whose jacket was covered in blood. They walked to the other side of the street, where she took it out before rolling it and putting it in her bag. That was when he saw her scar. A large burn scar went from the side of her right forearm to nearly her shoulder. It was a soft pink. He grabbed her wrist, and he looked at him, a confused look in her eyes.

'What?' she asked, seeing his angry look.

'Who did this to you?' he asked, barely able to contain himself from shouting. She shrugged.

'A Death Eater, I suppose. It was a lost spell that caught me in the Veil room in the Ministry, right before you shoved me down that crack on the rock. He remembered it, how close their bodies were, and how she had assured him she was fine.

'You said you were fine!' he said. She looked at him strangely.

'Now's not the time, Harry. We need to get out of here before the police shows up. They ask too many damm questions' she said, and began walking back to the park, avoiding the ambulances that were parked along the street. He followed her, still boiling with anger, and he realised they were in front of The Leaky Cauldron.

'Wait! What are you doing!' he shouted, running after her. She stopped and turned around, worry in her eyes.

'Harry, we both know that that bridge didn't fall because it was old, and maybe in Diagon Alley they know what has happened.'

'You know what has happened? We are in war, and this was just another attack!' people in the street were turning to look at them and Isabel walked to him.

'Why are you so angry?' she asked in a low voice.

'Why didn't you tell me you were injured?' she scoffed.

'Harry, your godfather had died!' his eyes got misty at her words. 'me injured wasn't important'

'To me yes' she blushed, looking down.

'Oh' she muttered, shifting her feet.

'Incredible! Why Tom?'

'I'm sorry, Afkins, but there has been an attack in Diagon Alley, and Aurors from the Ministry had ordered to close down the place so nobody gets in or out till they have finished the investigation. Come back tomorrow' they turned around. At the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron was Tom, the bartender, talking to a man dressed in robes, who was clearly a wizard. Harry immediately started backing away from them, trying not to be seen, and after a second of doubt, Isabel followed him into muggle London again. They wandered around the city for a good half hour, till they found a empty café and they sat down.

'Harry, I'm so sorry. I would have told you, you know? But it just felt out of place for me to say it, specially with what you were going through'

'Maybe what I needed was a little distraction' he replied, and Isabel raised her brow.

'Oh, I think you got that' she said, and Harry looked away, embarrassed. When they brought their orders, Isabel asked him.

'So, what do you want for your birthday?' he looked at her, confused.

'Isabel, my birthday is two weeks ahead'

'I know, I know, I'm just wondering what you want, so I don't buy you something you already have.'

'Okay, then Quidditch books are out of the list' he said, remembering how Ron bought him one every year. Isabel tapped her chin.

'Hmmm, so…' her eyes lightened 'Oooh, I've found the perfect present!'

'What is it?' he asked, smiling.

'I can't tell you, it's a surprise' she said, grinning.

'That smile can't be good' he said, and she laughed.

'You'll see, you'll see…'

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

Five hours later, they scrambled down the stairs of a subway station, running after the subway train that was leaving the station.

'Darn it, we lost it!' Isabel said, throwing her arms in the air, but not looking the little bit worried. Harry shrugged.

'I guess we'll just have to wait for the next one' he then pointed to a restaurant that was in the middle of the station. The sat on a table at the far corner.

'So, after I drop you out…' Isabel began, but Harry shook his head vehemently.

'You are not going to drop me out. I'm not letting you walk around Little Whinging at night, and least London!'

'Harry, you're so sweet' she said in a mocking voice.

'I mean it' he repeated and she nodded.

'Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine' he took her hand, and she smiled.

'I'm going to miss you the rest of the summer' she said, and he gulped.

'Me too' he looked at their hands intertwined. Maybe he didn't even make it to Hogwarts without loosing control… A light flickered, and his head shot up, looking around. Across the station, he saw the light flicker again, and he got up, moving closer to a window. A subway train blocked his vision a few seconds, and when it was gone, across the station stood Albus Dumbledore. Harry turned to look at Isabel.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

'Sir?'

'Ah, hello, Harry. Hello to you too, Isabel' he bowed his head at the two of them.

'What are you doing here?'

'I happen to need your help in a mission, Harry.' Dumbledore said, crossing his arms. Isabel frowned at his right hand, which was dark and shrivelled, as if the flesh had disappeared. Harry found it sickeningly close to a mummy.

'Oh, yeah, nasty, isn't it? But that's another story, Harry. Now take my arm' Harry looked at his arm and then at Isabel.

'Do as I say' Dumbledore said, and Isabel shrugged, stepping forward and hugging Harry.

'I'll miss you.' She said, her head buried in his shoulder.

'Miss you too' he muttered, and when Isabel stepped back he took Dumbledore's arm.

* * *

Chapter finished! Hope you liked it.

Please DO review telling me what you think about it, okay?


	2. Duality

Okay, I was watching the movie the other day and I noticed that most of the conversations Harry and Hermione have are about Ginny. Okay, not all, but a fair lot are. I also noticed that Ginny is very present in this movie (obvious). Okay, my point is that because of that I'm gonna change completely a lot of scenes. Maybe I'll do completely new scenes with dialogues from the movie or scenes from the movie with my dialogues. Sorry for my rambling, but this is a very difficult year, because nearly everything it's said it's important. Sorry again about my rambling, I'll stop now.

Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, just Isabel.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

When Harry saw a brown owl flying towards The Burrow his second week there, he dropped his broom and ran to the house, knowing already who was sending a letter to him. He irrupted in the kitchen just as Mrs. Weasley opened the window so the owl could come inside. The owl flied to the table and held out a paw, which held a letter. Harry quickly took the letter and opened it without looking at Mrs. Weasley, who was looking at him with a clever stare.

_Hola Harry!_

_How is it going at The Burrow? I hope you're having a wonderful time. I'm having a fairly good time myself, but I won't tell you by letter. It's too long. So, are you going to Diagon Alley for school supplies? Okay, dumb question. Or course you do. Well, I was just wondering when, so we can meet._

_About your last letter, don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. I don't think the Spanish magic community is concerned about Him, mainly because nothing has happened so far. And yes, I'm taking care of my scar, even if there's not much to take care of, so don't you worry._

_I__ miss you._

_Isabel Osorio_

_One last thing: write your reply quickly, Carmen keeps on leaving too early and without the reply._

Harry looked up quickly, but the owl was still jumping around the kitchen table, her big eyes scanning the room. He quickly took a parchment and a quill from the sitting room and scribbled a reply.

When he had sent the reply, he went out again, clutching the letter tightly.

'Harry! What was that for? You scared us!' said Hermione. He smiled.

'It was Isabel's owl. She just wanted to know if I was going to Diagon Alley, so we could meet.' Hermione smiled knowingly, and tossed him his broom.

'Okay, but now were gonna play Quidditch, so get down of your cloud!'

'What cloud?' he asked jokingly, but he couldn't concentrate during the entire match, the words _I miss you_ still burning in his head.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

When he first saw her, his heart skipped a beat. She was leaning against one of the windows of Fred and George's shop and smiling at him. She was dressed in simple jeans and a white t-shirt, which contrasted with her now tanned skin and her blue eyes. He noticed right away that she was wearing the necklace he gave her. When he arrived near her, he opened his arms, and she quickly threw her arms around him. He inhaled her sweet smell as she pulled back, smiling broadly.

'How are you?' she asked, and he noticed her accent was a bit thicker than he remembered.

'Wonderful, thanks. You?'

'Pretty awesome' she said. They heard a cough behind them and he turned around. Mrs. Weasley was looking at Isabel with a smile.

'Who is your friend, Harry?'

'Umm, she's…' he began, but he was cut off by Isabel.

'Isabel Osorio, pleased to see you' Mrs. Weasley eyes widened.

'Oh, you were at the Ministry!' she curtly nodded, and Harry stole a glance at her arm. The scar was still there, and it now contrasted with her tan. Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at her.

'Well, aren't you going to enter? Because I want to see Fred and George's shop!' Ginny said, opening the door of the shop.

It was amazing! It was an enormous shop, and every single inch of it was covered by products. Harry recognised some of them from when Fred and George were still at Hogwarts, like the Canary Creams, the Puking Pastilles and the Nosebleed Nougat, among other things. He wandered across the shop, admiring all the products. Really the Weasley twins were geniuses. He saw them welcoming the clients from the stairs, and he grinned, happy that their dream was finally fulfilled. He was staring at a strange black rock when Isabel rejoined him, her hands full.

'Quite the compulsive shopper, aren't we?' he asked, and she laughed. That was when he noticed something in her mouth. 'You're braces! They're gone!' she grinned happily.

'I know! They took them out three days ago' he opened his mouth to say something, but they were cut off by two identical red heads.

'How are The Chosen One and Miss Puncher?' one of the twins asked. After a few seconds, he realised Fred had been the one to ask them.

'Fine, thanks' he answered, and pointed to the black rocks. 'What are they?'

'That, my friend, is Peruvian instant darkness' said Fred.

'Great inversion' chipped in George.

'Handy if you need to make a quick getaway.' Continued Fred. Harry smirked at the twins back and forth conversation. They turned around to attend some clients when Isabel called them out.

'Hey! Twins!' the twins turned around at the same time.

'Yes Puncher?' the two said at the same time

'How much is this?' she said, jerking her chin to all the products she had in her arms. George tilted his head.

'Seven galleons, five knuts' Isabel scrunched up her nose.

'Can we leave it at five galleons?' the twins looked at her, raising their brows. 'Come on, I did punch Draco Malfoy! More than once!' the twins broke into an exact same grin.

'Five galleons it is!' Isabel beamed at them and made her way to the cashier. When she had paid she turned around and grasped the first adult she saw, which happened to be Mr. Weasley.

'Could you do a shrinking charm on this, please? I'm not of age yet' Mr. Weasley nodded.

'Of course' he waved his wand and her bag got smaller until it could fit in her pocket.

'Thanks!' she got back to were Harry was standing. 'That man reminded me of someone…' at that moment he heard Ron coming towards them with a frown in his face.

'Come on, let's go. Fred and George are gits' Hermione came towards them also empty handed. Harry shrugged and they got out on the street. They've walked down a few shops before the Alley started to show a completely different aspect. Shops closed and windows covered with wooden planks, the signs hanging, covered in dust.

'How do Fred and George do it? Half the Alley's closed down' asked Hermione as the four walked down the street.

'Fred reckons people need to laugh these days' answered Ron.

'I reckon he's right'

'Oh no, everybody bought their wands at Olivanders' he turned around and saw Isabel approaching a shop with the windows burst. He vaguely remembered it form his first excursion to Diagon Alley. She pushed open the door and stepped into the abandoned shop.

'Harry… is it me or Draco and his mammy look like two people who don't want to be followed?' Harry gazed out of the window just in time to see Malfoy and his mother disappear into Nockturn Alley. They got out of Ollivanders and followed them into a narrow street, where they had to squish together to avoid a man whowas whispering to the wall. Isabel was last, and Harry felt her hand on his arm when she passed by the man.

He then saw Malfoy enter a shop he knew too well. Borgin & Burke. They looked at each other, silently, and Ron gulped. Quietly, Hermione pointed to the roof of the shop nearby, and one by one they climbed it.

Perching over the edge, Harry saw Malfoy with other cloaked figures in the shop, inspecting a strange cabinet.

'Harry…' he looked at Isabel, who had gone pale. 'Are they Death Eaters?' he silently nodded.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

'Harry hurry up, she must have noticed were not there' an anxious Ron walked briskly towards the twins shop.

'Relax Ron, I'm sure she hasn't noticed it' said Hermione. Ron merely pursed his lips.

'You don't live with her'

'RONALD WEASLEY! Were in Merlin's beard have you been?' Ron visibly flinched upon hearing his mother's voice, and Harry suppressed a shudder. Sometimes, Mrs. Weasley could be really scary.

'Nowhere mum. We just went for a walk' Mrs. Weasley scoffed.

'Well, come on, we've got to leave. Have you got all you need, dear?' she asked in a much gentler voice to Harry. He nodded. 'Okay then, let's go! Oh, how are you getting home?' she asked Isabel when she noticed she was still standing there.

'I'll just take the subway. My house it's not far away.' Mrs. Weasley nodded, though she furrowed her brow.

'Are you sure you'll be okay? We are living difficult times.' Isabel nodded, already turning to Harry and smiling at him.

'See you next week. I've got something to tell you.' He raised his brow.

'What is it?' she shook her head.

'Can't tell you yet. You'll see at King's Cross.' She smiled one last time before he heard Ron calling him again.

'Come on Harry! Why are you talking such a bloody long time?' Harry tuned on his heels and hurried off to his friend.

* * *

Well, this chapter wasn't very good, but I had to put the Malfoy scene in somehow. Sorry for the sucky ending.

Review!


	3. Tingling

Next chapter! Still struggling to put in all the useful dialogues but exclude too much movie scenes. Yeah, tricky.

Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel, nothing else.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

'Harry, what are you doing?' he whirled around and saw Isabel look at him with worry in her eyes. They were standing in the train, having left King's Cross station a few hours ago. After the conversation with Ron and Hermione, he decided he needed some air, and arrived to one of the doors, which a large window. Actually needing that air, he had opened the window and stuck his upper body out of it, feeling the wind crashing against his skin and watching the magnificent view.

'Admiring the view' he said, pulling his torso inside again and motioning for her to stand in the spot near him. She moved cautiously to his side, and then smiled apologetically.

'I thought you were gonna jump or something like that' she said, and he laughed.

'No, no.' he looked at her 'so, what was the thing you wanted to show me?' she smiled, her hair ruffling around with the wind.

'You remember last year, when we rode the thestrals? I loved it' he looked at her, remembering her exhilaration when they took off. 'So this summer I convinced my parents to buy me a broom at Diagon Alley right before we went to Spain, and I trained every night in a nearby prairie' Her eyes were sparkling with joy at this point.

'You taught yourself how to fly?' he asked, bewildered. She nodded.

'I mean, I had flying essons in my first year, but I hadn't flied since then. Though it wasn't that difficult once I learned how to press my knees so I wouldn't fall off the broom. It took me many sleepless nights, but I think I'm good at it' she blushed 'Though I need practice, a lot of practice.'

'Why don't you try for the Quidditch team this year?' he asked and she jumped excitedly.

'I am! It was what I was going to tell you!' she said, and Harry laughed at her happiness.

'So, what position are you trying for?' he asked.

'Beater' he looked at her disbelievingly, but she just smiled.

'Are you sure? It's difficult, you can't use your arms to hold onto the broom, and you need to have strength and good aim…' she punched his arm playfully.

'Don't you think I'm good enough? I've been practicing, I told you. And don't worry, I have good aim. And strength, ha! Didn't you see my punches?' he laughed, remembering how she had beat Malfoy into oblivion last year.

'Okay, okay, I'll guess you'll do fine.' Before Isabel could interrupt him again, he added 'Plus, I'm captain this year' Isabel threw his arms at him, almost knocking him out of the window. He put his arms around her to steady himself, but he didn't pull away.

'Congratulations! I'm sure you'll be a great captain!' at that moment they heard a faint squeal and turned to see a second year Hufflepuff girl look at them with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. A second later she ran back to the corridor. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'That was weird' she said, wiping away tears.

'Well, get used to it. I'm afraid that being The Chosen One might bring me a little bit of popularity.' She smacked his arm, still grinning.

'You're so full of yourself' he smiled and looked back into the window, admiring the view. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he couldn't stop himself and he glanced at her. She was looking at the sky, her hair dancing around her face, and he looked subtly at her arms. She had her sleeves rolled up, and a tiny bit of her scar was visible. He touched it gently with one finger, and she looked at him, then at her arm.

'Does it hurt?' he asked quietly. He couldn't shake off the feeling it was his fault she had that scar.

'No, it just feels odd. I don't mind it, but my parents sure freaked out. I had to work hard so they would let me come this year.' He dropped his gaze.

'I'm sorry'

'For what?' she asked.

'Maybe if I had pulled you down that crack before, maybe you wouldn't…' he was cut off by her hand on his lips, which tingled like crazy at her touch.

'Don't be stupid. It's not your fault, Harry. It's nobody's fault, okay?' He was beginning to feel hot in his cheeks, so he quickly changed the conversation.

'What do you think Malfoy was doing with that cabinet?' Isabel shrugged her shoulders and her hand fell limp to her side.

'I don't know, but that whole reunion was down right creepy. Are you sure they were Death Eaters?' she asked, and he nodded vehemently.

'It's obvious that Malfoy has taken after his father job. I'm sure that was an initiation or something like that' Isabel sighed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

'Have you talked about this with Hermione and Ron?' he frowned, but nodded. 'What have they told you?'

'Umm, that I'm obsessed with Malfoy and that they aren't sure of what they saw.' He waited for Isabel to agree with them, and was surprised when she shook her head and said.

'Harry, maybe you're obsessed with Malfoy, but that reunion wasn't a tea party. It was something big. And dark. And that's why I think you should look more into it, but not to the point of putting you in danger. You are already in a lot as it is, no need for you to add more.' She said with a serious face, and he nodded. At least it was better than Hermione's opinion. 'I'm serious'

'I forgot how good your speeches are' he joked, and she smirked, but then his face got serious. 'I think I'm going to look more into it now' he said as a thought occurred to him. He took out his invisibility cloak and covered himself with it.

'Oh, Harry? What are you doing?' Isabel asked.

'I'm going to pay Malfoy a little visit'

'Harry? Talking to you while you're invisible it's extremely disturbing.' He stuck out his head, and Isabel's eyes widened. 'Oh, you're not making it better' She placed a hand where his shoulder should be. 'Just be careful, okay? Remember the part of not doing nothing dangerous' he nodded shortly, covering his head again and looked back once more before stepping into the corridor.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

When Harry arrived at the Great Hall with Luna, nose bleeding, he found Isabel sitting near Hermione and Ron, and when he seated she gave him a slap in the back on the head.

'Harry! I was worried sick! Where were you?' she looked at his nose 'And what happened to your nose?'

'Later' he grumbled, seeing as everybody was looking at him. 'What did I miss?'

'The Sorting Hat asks us to be brave and strong in this troubled times. Easy for him to say, no? He's a hat!' said Ron. Isabel picked up a napkin and held it to Harry's nose, trying to clean up the blood, when Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak.

'Best evenings to all' Harry picked up the napkin so Isabel could listen to whatever Dumbledore was saying, muttering a thanks. 'Now let me introduce you the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn accepted to continue his old post, as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defence Against The Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape' a murmur spread through all the tables, and Harry looked worried to his friends.

'Didn't you say that Slughorn was going to be the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher?' asked Hermione, and Harry shrugged.

'I don't know. Maybe I was wrong' Dumbledore held out a hand, and the room quietened.

'Surely you're wondering why you have been registered at your entrance to the castle, and I think you deserve to know all the facts. Years ago, a young, promising man walked the halls of this school, sat were you are seating. His name was Tom Riddle. Today, of course, he is known by another name. Which is why, looking up at you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Everyday, every hour, this very minute perhaps, Dark forces attempt to penetrate this walls. But in the end, the greatest weapon is you.' Harry glanced at Isabel, who was furrowing. 'Just something to think about. Now off to bed. Pip pip!'

'That was cheerful' said Ron as the whole room rose and began walking to the door, but Harry lingered a little bit in his seat. He didn't want to navigate through that sea of adoring students. Hermione and Ron raised from their seats, but when they realised Harry wasn't following, they were already being carried away by the crowd.

'What did you do when you apparated away with Dumbledore in the subway station?' he turned around, realising Isabel didn't leave yet, and he smiled thankfully. At least he wouldn't have to go back to the common room alone.

'We went to visit Slughorn. Dumbledore wanted me to convince him to return to Hogwarts. I just assumed it was for the DADA post' Isabel nodded, her face serious, but it suddenly broke into a wide grin.

'So when are the Quidditch tryouts?' he shrugged as they rose from their seats and began walking back to the common room.

'I don't know. I guess as soon as McGonagall allows me. But I don't know how I'm gonna manage this year with all the homework plus the quidditch trainings' He said, suddenly thinking how he wouldn't be able to become an auror because of his potions O.W.L.

'What are you studying for?' she asked him. He climbed the first flight of stairs before answering.

'I don't know. I wanted to be an Auror, but it isn't possible' she caught his hand and smiled at him sadly. He smiled too until he realized the warm feeling that was spreading through him. He quickly looked away from her face and asked. 'And you, what are you studying for?'

'I always had this dream when I was little to be a doctor, and just before I received the letter from Hogwarts I had decided I wanted to be a surgeon like my brother. Quite childish, I know' she said, shrugging. 'But it kinda stuck. Obviously, I'm not gonna work in the muggle world, and I don't think they're wizard surgeons, so I just settled for Healer. I'm taking three hours a week with Madam Pomfrey.'

'I'm happy for you' he said, and he meant it. As long as she was happy, he could be it too. They were going through a corridor where a few people still lingered, talking in groups. A few girls looked at them wide eyed, but when they passed near them, they quickly looked away and began to whisper. Harry looked at Isabel, who was smiling.

'I told you' he whispered near her ear, and she shrugged.

'I don't mind.' They arrived at the Fat Lady portrait, and Isabel said.

'_Rilento!' _the Fat Lady opened, and they entered the common room. It was almost empty, and just a few people were still up. As in cue, he yawned, and Isabel ushered him to the stairs that lead to the boys' dorm

'Good night Harry' she said at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at her and climbed the steps.

* * *

Well, I liked this chapter. Did you?

Please review!


	4. Rain Shower

New chapter! I've decided that I'll probably put some scene from the book, like the McLaggen Quidditch match, but don't worry, I'll warn you when I put one in.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter universe, well, perhaps Isabel.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Harry looked at the first and second year students walking through the crowded corridor, laughing when Ron pointed out how tall they were and how small were the first years, but he didn't really care. He was still somewhat asleep, since last night he didn't have much sleep. He had too many things to think about. One of those things being the confirmation of his fears: last night, when he got back with Isabel to the common room, he had to stop himself two times from pulling her against a wall and kissing her, and it was just a ten bloody minutes walk! He grunted. How was he supposed to resist when she kept doing that thing with her eyes, or when she caught his hand?

He had carefully thought of all the options he had. Obviously, he could just ignore her and flee every time she got at a ten foot radius, but he had quickly dismissed it. The only thought of trying to do that made his insides churn, and she would found out the matter within an hour, anyway. He would just have to use all the will power he had and pray for a miracle, like suddenly her liking him back, or him loosing all interest in her, though the latter one was highly unlikely. He was pulled out of his world by the sharp voice of McGonagall.

'Potter!' he sighed, jumping down the step they were on.

'This can't be good'

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

'Good luck to you all. Off you go' people scrambled to their desks, frantically opening their books and searching for the ingredients. Harry opened his at the page with the potions, and he quickly noticed that the previous owner had written all over the book. He had even crossed out words from the text and substituted them with his own instructions. How great. He began reading, hearing besides him how Hermione struggled to cut the sopophorus bean without it flying away. He bended over and looked closely to the book. The previous owner had crossed out 'cut up' and had written 'crush'. He looked up again. Ron was furiously pursuing his sopophorus bean all over the table, Hermione was still struggling to hold in place hers, while Isabel sank again and again her blade in the table, trying to hold the sopophorus at the same time without cutting her fingers off, and cursing in Spanish every time the blade missed the sopophorus bean. He shrugged and crushed the sopophorus with his blade, and juice began oozing out of it. He quickly added it to his cauldron.

'How did you do that?' hissed Hermione.

'Crush it, don't cut it' Isabel and Ron crushed it immediately, but Hermione looked at Harry with determination.

'No, the instructions specifically say to cut' he shook his head.

'No, really.' Hermione looked away, scoffing, and continued reading her book. He shrugged and looked again at his book.

By the end of the class, Harry got his well- earned Felix Felicis, and he smiled triumphally at the class, who looked at him with a mix of awe and jealousy. When they got out of the dungeons, Hermione passed by him scoffing and shaking her head, and headed directly to the Great Hall.

'Great job' Ron patted him on the back, and then followed Hermione.

He was beginning to climb the stairs when he passed by Isabel, who was carefully taking dirt out of Seamus Finnigan's face and talking with him. He felt himself boil with the same feeling he had last year in the common room after seeing the two of them together, and vowed to ask Isabel later if she liked Seamus. At least if she did he would have another reason to forget about her.

'Curious. I never thought you were so gifted in Potions' Isabel said behind him. He turned his head, swallowing his anger towards Seamus, and saw her smile knowingly.

'Yeah, I think Snape was a bad influence for me' he said, and she slapped softly the back of his head.

'Liar' she quickly grabbed his potions book and opened it. He tried to snatch it back, but she laughed, twirling around him. It reminded him faintly of last year, when she danced around him in the rain. 'Who is the Half-Blood prince?' she asked, and he frowned.

'Who?' she stopped besides him, showing him the first page, where in neat calligraphy someone had written '_This book is property of The Half-Blood Prince_'

'I have no idea' he said, and she shrugged, giving him back the book. They fell into a comfortable silence until they got the Great Hall, were Harry couldn't contain himself anymore and asked her.

'Do you like Seamus?' she looked at him, both eyebrows raised, and then laughed.

'Of course not!' she nudged him 'You know I only have eyes for you' He felt a knot in his throat, and had to struggle to keep walking normally. Dammit! Why did she have to say that? Maybe she meant it… 'No, really, I don't like him, he's just a friend, like you' or maybe she didn't mean it. He slumped down on his seat and proceeded to put some food onto his plate, though he wasn't hungry at all. Why did she keep sending him such ambiguous messages? Maybe he could just ask her. But, what if she said that he simply saw him as a friend? Then there'd be a problem. A huge problem. He sighed, looking to the chicken leg on his plate. Why did woman have to be so complicate?

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

A few weeks passed, and the situation didn't get any better. He had tried to ignore the tingling and the _need_ to kiss certain Spanish girl, but it didn't work. It just got worse. And it was going to get worse. He was having dinner with Hermione and Ron at the Great Hall. Outside, it was raining cats and dogs, and the ceiling of the room showed a dark sky clouded with even darker clouds. Someone touched his shoulder, and he jumped in surprise, already knowing who it was. The tingling had given her away. He turned around, and yes, there stood Isabel, looking at him with happiness. She was soaked, and carried a broom with her. He supposed she had been practicing and was surprised by the storm. He motioned for her to sit down, but she shook her head, grinning.

'Care to join for a rain walk?' he looked at his plate, already empty, and then at the ceiling. Hermione looked at him with worried eyes.

'Harry, it's already dark, and it's a downpour outside. You'll get a cold' he thought about it for a moment, after which he just stood up and followed Isabel out of the Great Hall. If he got raging fevers because of the cold, maybe he wouldn't think about her. They got out in the rain, and he immediately felt his robes getting soaked, but he didn't mind. He shrugged of his cloak and threw on a heap on the floor. He'll come back later to get it. It was actually not cold, and he began walking along with Isabel, who had also ditched her cloak and her broom.

'You know? I love the rain' she said, and he laughed.

'So I've noticed'

'It helps me clear my mind' he nodded, looking at her. They were now outside of the courtyard, and in the dark he could barely make out her features, though he could see the silhouette of her lips. He slapped himself mentally. Stop thinking about her lips.

'What do you do in Spain to clear your mind then? It doesn't rain much there' he said.

'I take long showers' she replied, looking up at the sky, and thankfully missing the look in Harry's face. He tried not to think of Isabel having a shower, and failed miserably. He looked away quickly, cheeks burning hot, and changed the conversation.

'So, how are going your flying trainings? Do you need help?' he asked, slapping himself mentally again as soon as the words left his mouth. The last thing his self-control needed right now was more time alone with her. Luckily, she waved her hand dismissively.

'Nah, I'm fine. I've been just flying around for a little in the rain, till I got bored.' He looked at her with wide eyes.

'You were flying in this rain?'

'Of course! I told you I loved the rain' he looked at her, shaking his head.

'Isabel, you're one in your kind' he said, and she laughed, punching him lightly in the arm.

'What's that supposed to mean?' he shrugged. Somewhere in the mountains, a thunder was heard, and they decided to go back to the castle. When they stepped in, the dinner was finishing, and the corridors were beginning to fill with people. Suddenly a Hufflepuff girl came next to him and gave him and envelope, fluttering her eyelids and touching her hair.

'From Dumbledore' she said with a nervous smile before going back with her friends, who began giggling. Harry opened his envelope and recognized the pristine writing. He looked back up at Isabel.

'Umm, I have to go. Dumbledore wants to see me, for the particular classes I suppose' he said in an apologetic tone. Isabel nodded.

'Okay, see you tomorrow' she said, walking to the stairs. He looked at her retreating figure. Even if it was a torture being alone with her, it was also becoming an addiction.

'Oh, what the hell' he said, before running back to her and catching her arm.

'Actually, can you wait up till I get back? I will tell you what Dumbledore tells me' she smiled warmly.

'Of course. See you later then' he freed her arm and saw her climb all the stairs before going to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Well, the first rain scene of this fic is up! There'll be more!

Next chapter, Quidditch tryouts! (And you know it'll be good, so good... Okay, that was creepy)

well, review!


	5. Smashing Feelings

Well, this chapter will be very intense… just warning you. I also would like to remind you that because Ginny is not the romantic interest of Harry in this story, her dialogues and scenes will be surely cut out or transformed. Sorry. It hurts me too.

Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Isabel.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Harry stood in the Quidditch field, nervously looking at the group in front of him. He looked uneasily to Isabel, who was behind him. He cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of the people who were still trying to pick a broom.

'Hmm, okay, so this morning we're gonna be putting you all through a few drills to assess your strengths.' His voice was barely heard since the students were still fighting for the brooms 'Quiet please!' he raised his voice, in vain.

'Shut your pie hole!' Isabel's voice rang in the Quidditch field, and he was sure it was heard from the stands. A few people shot answers to her, and she shouted again. 'I said SHUT IT!' nobody talked after that. He turned to thank her and then faced the students again.

'Okay, now remember, just because you made the team last year there's no guarantee it's bought you a place this year, is that clear?' several heads nodded in his direction 'Good' he then proceeded to split them in groups, depending of the position they were trying at. First were the chasers, who after a few minutes of flying at an amazing speed were Ginny, a girl from Ginny's year called Demelza Robins, and Katie Bell.

'Okay, now the beaters! You'll have to hit the bludgers and make the others fall off their brooms' he shouted, and saw Isabel climb on her broom and give a firm quick to the ground, immediately lifting from the ground. She had already a club in her hands, and was patiently waiting.

The other people trying for beaters were a short but strong boy called Peakes, two giggling girls from third year that blushed every time they looked at Harry, Jack Sloper, who was substitute beater last year, and a thin boy called Ritchie Coote. He freed the bludgers from their box and they shot into the air, instantly making one of the giggling girls fall off her broom. The other giggling girl shrieked and fell off her broom too. Both of them left the field crying. He shook his head and looked back at the four students left.

Coote was flying low, followed closely by Sloper, who dodged successfully a bludger sent by Peakes. Harry had climbed onto his broom and was hovering above the field, studying their moves, when he saw a bludger come out of nowhere at him. He dove at the last second and glared at Coote, who shrugged, but Harry wasn't looking at him anymore. Isabel had swung her club and directed the bludger to Sloper. It hit him square in the chest and knocked him out of his broom. She then hit another one to Peakes, who swung it back, and they began throwing the bludgers at each other. It remained him of a tennis match, and he had to contain himself from cheering when Isabel swung her club with only one arm and broke the back of Peakes broom. After half an hour, he had his two beaters. Isabel had made a good job hitting bludgers with an incredible force, and Coote had proved to have a particularly good aim. They weren't as united as Fred and George, but they were far better than the substitutes they had last year.

'Congratulations' he said to Isabel when she touched the ground. She grinned at him happily and hugged him, earning them some whistles and catcalls. He grinned happily at Isabel, and she hugged him one more time before running to the stands and seating with the others. Still trying to control his blush, he turned to face the keeper's tryout.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H -P-H-P**_

That night, Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking about Ron's admission to the Quidditch team when the Fat Lady portrait opened and a soft laugh echoed in the room. Harry, who was listening to Ron's speech about how he nearly missed the last quaffle, turned his head, already knowing whose laugh was, and froze in his seat. Isabel had entered the room with Seamus Finnigan, who had his arm around her shoulders and was whispering something in her ear. She laughed hard, patting Seamus on the arm. They both sat in a couch near the one Harry was sitting on, but Seamus didn't move his arm. Harry felt something inside him snap, and he rose to his feet, but Hermione pushed him back down.

'What are you doing Harry?' he looked at her and then he jerked his chin towards Isabel.

'I'm going to kill Seamus.' He said in a low voice, but Hermione shook her head.

'Don't, Harry. They're just friends' Harry snorted.

'Ha! Friends! That doesn't seem just friendly to me, Hermione!' he hissed, and Hermione glared at him.

'Harry, you're being ridiculous. She can befriend whoever she wants, and I think their attitude It's perfectly harmless' he heard again Isabel laugh, and he turned again. Both of them were laughing. He turned again, feeling his cheeks flare with anger.

'It's that "perfectly harmless"? Come on, Hermione!' he tried to get up again, but Hermione caught again his arm and pushed him back down.

'Stop, stop it! You're being a bloody prat! If it bothers you that she talks with other guys, maybe you should just tell her how you feel!' he rose to his feet, shaking off Hermione's arm, and stomped his way to his dorm, anger boiling in his head so much he was sure steam was coming out of his ears. He arrived to his bed, punching one of the posts. He then slumped down on his bed, clutching his fists. How did Hermione expect him to tell Isabel his feelings, whatever they were? Easy for her to say! Maybe she should tell her feelings to Ron, see how that worked out! He rolled to his side, staring at Seamus bed, two beds away from his. He was going to kill that bastard. He was going to kill him.

He was thinking of slow, painful ways to kill Seamus, when a thought struck him. Isabel lied to him. She lied to him. She said she didn't like Seamus, and there she was, with his arm around her shoulders and her hand on his arm. His anger turned so quickly into disappointment it surprised him. Isabel had lied to him. She liked Seamus. And that meant she didn't like Harry. A knot formed in his throat, and he didn't hear the door of the dorm open slowly and someone walking up to his bed until he felt a pressure in his arm. He jerked his wand at the intruder, for once not lowering it when he recognised her.

'Harry, it's me. You can lower your wand' Isabel said, frowning. He lowered his wand and got up, facing her. 'Are you okay? I saw you coming to your dorm, and I thought maybe you were angry with Herm'

'Why did you lie to me?' he asked, cutting her off, and his voice was full with disappointment and sorrow, more than with anger like he intended. She looked at him, bewildered.

'What are you talking about?'

'What do you think I'm talking about? You liking Finnigan!' she stared at him, wide eyed.

'What are you saying? I don't like him!'

'Of course you do! What, do you think I'm dumb?' she raised her hands.

'Harry, what the hell are you saying?' she was beginning to look mad now, but he couldn't stop himself. All the emotions he had since the kiss last June came out, but in the wrong way.

'He had his arm around your shoulders! He was whispering in your ear! He was flirting with you, and you did nothing to stop him!'

'Why should I do something to stop him? _Joder,_ we're just friends!' she shouted, but he didn't cower.

'Oh, so you admit you were flirting!' he said, triumphantly, though inside he was being wrenched apart. She looked at him with a weird look, and with a voice strangely low, she asked.

'Why do you care so much?' he gulped, but didn't open his mouth. 'Harry, do you like me?' she looked at him straight in the eye, and he looked away. Here was his chance. No, he was too scared.

'No. I don't like you. Why should I like you?' he blurted it out, unable to control himself. She looked at him with her mouth slightly open, and before he could stop himself, he added, almost shouting 'You mean nothing to me! Absolutely nothing!' he saw the tears well up in her eyes, but he couldn't move before she had turned around and left the dorm, slamming the door on her way out. He felt his knees go weak, and he sat on his bed, looking at his feet, until he began to bang his head against a post of his bed, trying to convince himself the tears were from the pain he felt in his head, not in his chest.

* * *

Ohhhhhh! I said this chapter was intense. Please, no flames, I did it the best I could.

Little Spanish translation:_ joder_ means f***k. Like I said, intense.

I just want to leave one thing clear. Isabel is not a slut. She's just a very touchy feely person, if you haven't noticed. For her hugging and staying close to fer friends is just her view of friendship. Okay, I just needed to clear that up. However, if you think Isabel is becoming a Mary Sue, please tell me, I don't want her to get any marysueness.

About Seamus Finnigan: don't think I hate him or something like that. I actually love him! I love his accent, and the actor it's actually handsome. Have you noticed that he appears in practically every scene of every movie? He's just in the back, not saying anything. It's so funny!

Well, please review!


	6. Lack Of Answers

Here goes another chapter, as you can guess, a little bit angsty, though not much (I hope). Well, here you go, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

'For weeks you carry around this book. You practically sleep with it, and yet you have no desire to find out who the Half-Blood Prince is?' Harry sighed, letting the cold air get in his lungs.

'I didn't say I wasn't curious and I don't sleep with it' he said in a tiresome voice, though he knew he was lying. The last few weeks he had been concentrating in the book and his studies, spending long hours in the library and barely sleeping. Hermione and Ron had grown tired of his lack of response when they asked him if something was wrong, and now they simply got along with it.

'Well that's true. When I got to bed, the only thing you do is read that bloody book. It's just like being with Hermione' Ron whined, but Harry didn't answer. Lately he had been also unusually quiet, another thing his friends had learned to ignore.

'I was curious, so I went to'

'The library' said Ron and Harry at the same time.

'And?' he asked, trying to keep his mind off the fact that today was the third week since he last talked with Isabel. He knew he was pathetic for counting the days, but he just couldn't help it.

'And nothing. I couldn't find a reference anywhere to Half-Blood Prince.'

'That settles it then' he said, hoping Hermione would drop the subject. He was curious about the book, that was true, but it wasn't the first thing in his mind right now.

The real reason why he had been studying more and sleeping less was that being so tired he nearly could keep his eyes open kept him from thinking of Isabel. Thinking of how much he missed her, how much he missed their talks, their walks in the rain, her overexcitement when she talked about Spain or Quidditch, her Spanish swears, and the twinkle in her blue eyes when she looked at him. He just missed everything about her.

After the fight, neither of them had talked to each other, mainly because they didn't see each other anymore. Well, that wasn't totally true. Another reason he had been sleeping just a few hours a day was that every night he put on the invisibility cloak and waited for the sun to rise in the common room. And some days, he saw Isabel come down with her glasses and her camera, and make photos of the sunrise before going back to her dorm. And that was the only moment he was alone with her since the fight. Now whenever they were in class, he seated with Ron or Hermione, ignoring the empty seat besides Isabel at the end of the class, and in Quidditch trainings he changed quickly so he didn't have to be alone with her.

He was too ashamed of himself to even look her at the face. He had blown up his opportunity, and now their friendship was positively crushed, like he always thought it'll be if he let his feelings out. Another reason he studied so much was that he really didn't have anything else to do. He hadn't been aware of how much time he spent with Isabel until he realised he had been keeping his homework at day.

So, between that and trying to get into Slughorn's club, it really wasn't a surprise to find him more thin and with deep bags under his eyes, and his hair messier than ever.

At that moment he saw Slughorn talking with another professor, and he had an idea. He may not be able to do something about her relationship (or lack of) with Isabel, but he could try to get into Slughorn's club. At least something in his life would be right.

'Does anyone fancy a butter beer?'

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

'Harry, you're being stupid' Hermione said, pointing a gloved finger at him. He sighed, looking down.

'I'm not being stupid, Hermione, I just can't repair it. I got nervous, I messed up, and there is no going back' he said, but she huffed.

'Just apologize to her! Tell her how you feel!' they were walking back from the Three Broomsticks, were they had seen Isabel, talking with a group of girls, but upon seeing Harry, had left the bar. The longing look he had sent her way had been caught by Hermione, and she hadn't stopped until he had confessed everything. Harry scoffed.

'Yeah, look how that worked out last time!' They had left the Three Broomsticks a while ago, and were currently walking back to Hogwarts, under the worst snow storm Harry had ever been in.

'I don't now much about these things, but I think Harry's right, Hermione. He royally fucked up' Ron said, earning him a glare from Hermione.

'You are not helping, Ron!' Ron opened his mouth to answer, but a blood piercing scream cut him off. They looked in front of them, were Katie Bell, a girl Harry knew from Quidditch, was shaking on the floor, and the friend that was with her was pointing at her, tearful.

'I warned her not to touch it!'

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

Hours later, Harry was looking at the fire in the common room, his face serious. He knew it had been Malfoy, but he couldn't prove it. He only had the feeling in his gut that told him that Malfoy had put that necklace in the Three Broomsticks. But anyway, he couldn't trust much his gut feeling right now, since it was a bit screwed up with all the feelings he had. Anger. Sorrow. Guilt. Sadness… What he had done was wrong on so many levels he couldn't even count them, and he couldn't find a way to mend it. Every idea he got seemed stupid or pathetic. Frustrated by the lack of answers in his life, he got up from the sofa and headed to the stairs. He was so concentrated in his own world that he didn't see her until they bumped, making her stumble back against a wall. He was going to apologize, but then he realised who she was and he blanked out.

'Oh, Isabel, I'm sorry, uhmm, I didn't see you…' he looked down, embarrassed, and he inspired deeply, trying to catch her scent.

'It doesn't matter' she said rather sharply. He knew he didn't deserve anything better after what he said, but it stung nonetheless. She continued her way down the stairs, but stopped at the middle. 'Is it true what happened to Katie?' she asked, turning around, and he nodded curtly. A sad look crossed her face, but she continued her way downstairs.

'Isabel…' he said, but she didn't hear him, or just ignored him. He sighed, walking back to his dorm. His life was a complete mess, and for once he didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Well, this chapter didn't turn out how I'd like it to be, but in the whole I think it was good.

Please, review!


	7. I Wish You Were Here

The song in this chapter is **Vanilla Twilight**, of Owl City.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. He really didn't want to go. He just wanted to crawl up a hole and die. Well, maybe not that much, but his bed sounded really good right now, rather than a dinner with Slughorn's club. When he was about to put his pyjamas on, Hermione barged into the room.

'Come on Harry! We're gonna be late!' she said, dragging him to the stairs. He waved goodbye to Ron, who was on his bed trying to doing homework, and then hurried down the steps with Hermione. They got out of the room in a hurry, practically running through the corridors, until Hermione stopped dead on her tracks.

'Oh, Merlin, I forgot the thank you letter' she said, slapping her forehead.

'You wrote a thank you letter to Slughorn?' Harry asked, raising his brow. Hermione nodded, already running back to the common room.

'Keep going, I'll catch you later!' she shouted as she climbed the stairs. He shook his head and began walking again, deciding to take a shortcut to the dungeons, since he was running late. He slipped between to paintings into a narrow corridor that had huge windows on a side. He hadn't walked more than two feet when he began to hear a soft music.

_'The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake to miss you'_

He strained his ear, walking quietly towards the source of the sound, and as he was going to round the corner, he recognized the song and over the corner, he saw a person blocking the corridor, looking out of the window.

'_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly'_

She had something in her hand, that seemed to glow a little bit, and he felt a knot in his throat. That song reminded him of better times. Times that wouldn't come back¡. Unconsciously he looked at his hand, knowing already how the song continued.

_'The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right were yours fit perfectly'_

He gulped when he saw her eyes glisten. She hastily wiped away her tears with the back of her arm, but continued singing.

_'I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia_

_Chills me to the bone'_

Her voice was breaking on the last sentence, and he was close to tears now too. He hadn't been aware that Isabel was a wreck, just like he was.

_'As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight'_

Isabel held the necklace he had given her, softly singing the song that was being played. Her bright hair fell around her face and he couldn't think of anything to forgive himself for being responsible of her tears.

_'And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach_

_Back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh, darling, I wish you were here'_

She hadn't seen him, so when the song finally ended and she closed the locket carefully, he slowly backtracked his way out of the shortcut, nearly bumping into Hermione.

'Where were you? Did you wait for me? Now we're going to be late!' she said, and he followed her, thanking God Hermione didn't notice how quiet he was.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P **_

'Don't worry Ron. You'll do perfectly tomorrow' Harry said while finishing the letter he was writing to Lupin. In there he told him all his news suspicions about Malfoy, in which he had focused as a new way to not think in Isabel. He signed and looked back up to a very distraught Ron, who was fidgeting with his quill.

'Harry, I don't know. What if I screw up? They'll eat me alive!' he whined, and Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration book.

'Ron, I'm sure you'll do great. And even if you don't, we'll still be your friends' she said in a soft voice, but Ron fidgeted even more with his quill, until it suddenly snapped. Harry decided it was a good moment to go to the owlery to send his letter, and he was right, since as he was leaving the common room he heard Ron collapse into a fit of maniacal laughter.

He walked quickly through the empty corridors, looking over his shoulder at every turn, fearing that Mrs. Norris would spot him before he got to send the letter. He climbed the stairs of the owlery quickly, trying not to trip over the slightly damp surface. It had rained earlier in the day, and he had had a hard time trying to act normal without looking too nostalgic, though it was nearly impossible since he kept looking through the window every five minutes, wishing with his very soul to be out there with Isabel, dancing and talking in the rain.

He ran into the owlery, eager to send the letter, when he spotted he wasn't alone. Isabel stood in a corner, caressing her owl as she took a letter. When she saw him she looked back down immediately and began walking towards the exit. Harry sighed, but looked for the owl Lupin sent to him that morning.

He felt useless. Turning back, he saw her shadow disappear from the door, and sighed.

* * *

Just a serie of encounters with Isabel. Sorry i couldn't write much, but I had a sort of lack of inspiration. Sorry about that.

Review please!


	8. Out Of Mind

Well, this chapter is the Quidditch match. It's a book scene, because in the movie they don't show anything of it, just Ron cheering and stopping quaffles.

Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Harry inhaled the air of the Quidditch field, looking around at the clear sky. Hundreds of fans cheered from the stands, and a particularly large part of it was red and gold. He smiled, but the smile died on his lips when he realised what that meant. More people to blame them if they lost the match. Suddenly feeling a little bit uneasy, he turned to his team, who had already their brooms.

'Okay. This is good. Slytherin lacks of a chaser, and Draco isn't here either' he said. He was damn curious about what Malfoy was doing, because he knew he wouldn't miss Quidditch if it wasn't important. But now there were more pressing matters. Winning the match, for instance. 'Demelza, Ginny, Katie, remember what we did the other day. Coote, Isabel' he tried to not look her in the eyes 'You know what to do, just don't fly too high. Ron, relax, I know you can do it' he said, turning to his friend, who even if he looked a little more confident after Harry's 'tonic', his face was still a little bit green. 'Okay, here we go' they walked to the centre of the pitch, where Madame Hooch was standing. He shook the hand of Urquhart, who seemed more interested in crushing his hand that actually shake it, and stepped back. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and they flew off the ground.

Harry flew around the pitch, trying to find the snitch. He suddenly heard a voice very different from Lee's.

'Here they go. Well, I think we all agree that the team Potter has reunited this year it's peculiar to say the least…' Harry looked at the commentator stand, and realised with a groan that it was Zacharias Smith, a member of the D.A. What a prat. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a loud thud from behind him and Zacharias said:

'Oh, Osorio, from Gryffindor has just stopped a bludger from hitting Potter. Potter has been lucky this time, maybe next time he won't have any help…' Harry turned around to thank Isabel, but she was already far, hitting another bludger towards one of the Slytherin chasers. It hit rather hard in the back of the broom, and the chaser swirled around, loosing the Quaffle. He smiled hearing the cheers of the Gryffindor stands, and dove between the chasers, trying to find the snitch.

Half and hour later, Gryffindor was winning sixty-zero, and the red and gold spot in the stands was ecstatic, and Zacharias was running out of mean comments about Ron, so he decided to begin to talk about the beaters.

'You surely have seen that the Gryffindor beaters this year have not the typical build of a beater. Normally the beaters should have more muscle, like the Slytherins' Isabel swung her club and hit the bludger with all her might, which missed the chaser it was destined for, but made a considerable big hole in the Slytherin stands. Smirking, she turned around and continued hitting bludgers. 'Well, Osorio doesn't seem to have very good aim… Oh, Coote just hit a Slytherin chaser. Guess he has good aim, but not a lot of force.' Harry was thinking about hexing Smith, but saw a golden sparkle in the middle of the pitch. He dove for it, but Harper, the substitute seeker of Slytherin, shoved him aside, sneering, before speeding away.

'Oh, it seems that Harper has seen something Potter hasn't!' Harry scoffed. Smith was stupid. Didn't he saw that they just bumped? He was already turning around when he realised Smith had been right. Harper hadn't gone in a random direction, he was following something. He panicked and leaned down on his broom, speeding it. He got besides Harper, who had already his hand extended, the snitch flying just inches away from his fingers. In a desperate attempt to stop him, Harry shouted.

'How much did Malfoy pay you to play in his place?' Harper looked at him for a second, loosing his concentration and letting the snitch slip out of his fingers. Harry dove forward and caught the snitch, holstering it up into the sky. The stands roared to life, and the spot of green and silver was quickly engulfed by the red and gold one.

'Incredible! Gryffindor wins!' he heard Smith shout, but he didn't listen. He was flying to the ground, still holding the golden snitch in his hand. His team flied towards the ground as well, cheering. He looked at Isabel, and she was hugging Coote and jumping up and down. She then hugged Katie, who looked slightly taken aback, but was jumping up and down as well. Then her eyes caught his over Katie's shoulder, and the world seemed to stop. She freed herself from Katie and made her way to him, never loosing eye contact. The deafening noise of the cheering came muffled to his ears, and when she finally arrived in front of him, he could hear her voice as if they were alone.

'I don't care if I mean nothing to you, because you mean everything to me' she said, and before he could react, she pressed her lips against his.

Fireworks exploded in the back of his eyes, and his heart beat frantically. He returned the kiss, putting his arms around her waist and pressing her closer to him. He felt how she threw her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers in his hair. He felt his chest soaring with joy, and all the anguish and fear disappear. He felt complete.

When the need for air became unbearable, he gently broke the kiss, but didn't pull away. A smile played on her lips, and he couldn't help but grin. The cheering came back to his ears, as well as whistles and catcalls. He felt himself blush, and was glad he wasn't the only one, judging by the blush that was creeping her cheeks. Then he looked into her eyes, and immediately got lost in them. Just like last June, when he saw for the first time the slivery streams in her eyes. He inhaled in sharply, trying to get some air in his lungs so he could kiss her again.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

Harry gripped tightly Isabel's hand before leading her to the nearest secret entry he knew. On the way back from the Quidditch field to the party in the common room, Isabel had suggested to have sometime for themselves, and he had agreed, knowing than even though now things were far more better, they still needed to talk. He pushed aside a tapestry and they entered a narrow corridor with huge windows on a side, from which the Black Lake could be seen. They stopped near a corner. The same corner she had been standing a few days ago, the night of Slughorn's club supper.

'I saw you' he said, and she raised and eyebrow.

'Saw me where?'

'When you were singing here' her smile faltered a little, and he cupped her face.

'Isabel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, believe me. I just thought it'll be easier…' he looked into her eyes, trying to make her understand how truly sorry he was.

'Easier?' she snorted.

'Okay, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. You mean everything to me as well. I've wanted to tell you even before the Ministry Battle. But then I screwed up, and when I had a chance to make it right, I screwed up even more. I'm just not good with these things.' He said, slightly embarrassed. He brought a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it. When Isabel didn't say anything, he looked back up. Isabel's eyes seemed to sparkle in the soft moon light, and the breath caught up in his throat.

'I'm sorry too. Because I asked the wrong thing. Because I should have told you first how much I liked you, and not be a coward like I was. And definitely, I should have kissed you before, not wait until we won the Quidditch match.' She said, and he smiled. He stepped closer to her, and she brought her arms around his neck like she had done before, and he put his arms around her waist, leaning down. Just as their lips were about to touch, he asked, almost nervously.

'So, now we're a couple, are we?' she nodded slightly.

'A couple' then their lips met, and all rational thoughts flew out of his mind.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

'Weasley, Weasley!' the cheering had been going on for two good hours now, and it didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. After the short but blissful time the two had had in the secret corridor, Isabel had suggested to go to the party being held in the Gryffindor common room, and as much as Harry wanted to stay there, he knew he had to celebrate with everyone else the success of his best friend, and besides, now Isabel and him had all the time in the world to kiss. The only thought made him smile.

'Want a butter beer?' he snapped out of his reverie to find Isabel standing next to him, two butter beers in her hands. He took one and put an arm around Isabel's shoulder. She just smiled as she brought the bottle to her lips.

They were standing near the centre of the room, where Ron was being held on someone's shoulders, a group of admirers surrounding him. Harry spotted Hermione trying to make her way through the mass of people, and smiled when she managed to get between Seamus and Dean, who were cheering the most.

'Hey guys' she said. Harry smiled at her, but she frowned. 'You shouldn't have done it' he shrugged, smiling.

'I know. I suppose I could have just used a Confundus charm' Hermione opened her mouth indignantly.

'That was different. That was tryouts, this was an actual game' Harry smiled and took out of his pocket the little bottle of Felix Felicis, still sealed. Isabel caught it gently, and he turned to smile at Hermione, who smiled back 'You didn't put it in? Ron only thought you did' she said. Isabel gave him back the small bottle of Felix Felicis and kissed him on the cheek. He was about to turn his head ever so slightly so he could kiss her on the lips when the cheering got louder. He looked back where Ron was and shook his head at the sight of his best friend and Lavender Brown snogging. He felt a movement on his side and turned again, only to see Hermione slowly retreat from the crowd. He looked back at Isabel, who nodded.

'You go get her, she needs someone. I'm going to help Seamus, he looks like he's choking on something.' Harry looked back to where Seamus and Dean were standing, and saw the Irish boy with a completely shocked expression looking at the pair that kept kissing in the centre of the room. He nodded, for once not caring if Isabel went to comfort him, or put her hand on his arm, because she was Harry's. She was his. And he was hers.

* * *

YAYYYYYY! Finally! This chapter is my favourite so far! I just love it!

Okay, so back to more interesting things (I'm kidding). The next chapters will focus again on the original plot, which I feel I've been neglecting a little bit, and luckily you'll get fluff too, but not so much you choke on it.

Poor Seamus. And poor Hermione. I felt kinda bad for them, but well, that pairing with Ronnieckins and Lav-Lav wasn't my idea, so…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. National Pride

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel.

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Harry sighed again, softly resting his head against an arc of the courtyard. He had run away from Ron complaining about Hermione half an hour ago, and now he was beginning to regret missing dinner, but he couldn't stand sitting between two people who hated each other. Especially if those two people were his best friends. The charade had been going on since the night Ron began dating Lavender, and it didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon. Now he had to split his time to be with Hermione and with Ron separately, as well as keeping homework at day. The only solace he could find these days was the time he spent with Isabel. He smiled at her thought, remembering their kiss in the Quidditch field, three weeks ago. Since then, they had been together every moment they could snatch, even if it meant five minutes in a broom closet or an hour of walking and talking by the lake, sometimes not even kissing, just holding each other, sitting near the spot where they had shared their first kiss – wrong as it had been, but their first kiss nevertheless- and looking at the Black Lake. Those were the moments he cherised the most. Not that he didn't enjoy kissing her, and bloody hell did he enjoy it, but in those moments of peace and closeness he could almost forget all about Voldemort, the prophecy, Dumbledore or Slughorn.

'Hey Harry' a soft voice said besides him, and he jumped, his smile widening when he saw her. She seated besides him and pulled out of her pocket two apples that he gladly took, biting into one immediately. 'I didn't see you at dinner, and I figured you'll be outside, escaping from the Third World War' he smiled, and put his free arm around her shoulders. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

'Thanks. I was hungry' she nodded.

'So, what are you gonna do to solve the problem?' she asked after a while. He shrugged.

'What can I do? Normally they just complain about each other while I listen. Really, these days I'm talking so little I think I might forget how to talk at all' she laughed.

'They'll come around it, or maybe I'll just kill Lavender off, she's becoming insupportable lately'

'You tell me' he said, smiling.

'No, really, now she thinks that us four should go on a double date, and she doesn't stop popping out the subject whenever I'm around.' Harry grimaced.

'I don't think I want to go on a double date with her' she laughed again.

'You're right. You should only want to go on dates with me' she said, and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Is that so?' he teased, his voice low. She raised an eyebrow at him and leaned forward. He tossed his apple to the side, long forgotten as he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. Her response was immediate. She brought her arms around his neck and curled her fingers in the hair at the back of his head. He moaned in pleasure as she bit his lip softly, teasing him. He didn't know where she had learned that trick, but he didn't mind as long as she kept doing it. He ran a hand down her neck to her back and grasped her hips, pulling her closer to him. This time it was her who moaned against his mouth, making his mind go a little blanker that before

'Ten points from Gryffindor, each, for this innapropiate and disturbing attitude' they jumped apart at the sound of Snape's voice, and Harry almost slipped on the core of the apple he had finished. Isabel was as red as a tomato, and he was sure he too had a lovely shade of red on his face.

'Sorry professor' Isabel said, looking down, her hair dishevelled and her lips swollen.

'Sorry you must be. Now off to your dorms before I sustract more house points.' He said coldly, and Harry took Isabel's hand before making a run to the nearest entrance to the castle.

They were nearly in the common room when they saw Mrs. Norris walk past them, and they looked at each other before Isabel opened the first door she saw and pushed Harry in, closing it after she got in. That was when she realised they were in a broom closet, and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. She slapped his arm, rolling her eyes

'Oh, _Dios_, Potter.' She said with muffled laughter, but clung onto his shirt as he kissed her again.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

'Ready to go?' asked Isabel, standing at the entrance of his dorm. It was the night before Christmas break, and Harry was going to the Slughorn's party with Isabel, of course. He hadn't even bothered to ask her, he just told her she needed to be ready by five. She had rolled her eyes and said.

'What a way to charm a lady, Harry' he had spluttered something incoherent about being sorry, but she had smiled and kissed him, effectively stopping his rambling. 'Of course I'll go. See you at five' and now she was standing in his room, wearing a blue dress with straps and her hair in a loose bun with ringlets falling off, and he just lost the concentration on what he was doing.

'Wow, you look…beautiful' she smiled, stepping into the room.

'Thank you, you don't look bad yourself' he said, and her smile widened. She stood in front of him, biting her lower lip, and then reached up to his tie. She had it in her hand for a second and then took out her wand and transformed it into a bow tie.

'I don't remember how to tie ties, and we're late' she shrugged, and he chuckled. They walked through the corridors, who were dimly lighted by the Christmas decorations hung all around the castle. She caught her hand, and he wore a smug smile when she didn't let go when they entered the party, not even when Slughorn welcomed them

'How pleased to see you, Potter!' Slughorn said, shaking his free hand energetically. He then turned to Isabel, apparently seeing her for the first time.

'Wonderful to see you too, miss Osorio' Isabel looked a little taken aback that he knew her name, and Slughorn must have sensed it. 'Oh dear, of course I know who you are! The only foreign student at Hogwarts!' Isabel smiled feebly. 'I've heard you come from Spain, don't you?' she nodded, and Harry squeezed her hand encourangely. 'Oh, dear, you must tell me everything about your customs! Is it true that people have bulls as pets?'

'Ah, well… that's...' Isabel tried to deny it, but Slughorn kept going on.

'And that everybody is tan, because it's always sunny? And that you all sleep siesta? And that you don't know how to make proper tea?' at that point Isabel was beginning to show a scowl on her face, but Slughorn, oblivious to it, kept going on and on 'And that everyone sings and dances a thing called flamingo?' Isabel looked now right down outraged.

'It's called Flamenco, sir, and it's not…'

'Oh, you know how to dance it! Could you do us a demonstration?' Harry decided to take her away before she could snap and punch him. He gripped her hand tightly and melted into the crowd, muttering a goodbye to Slughorn and wishing he'd forget about the dancing. He leaded her to a corner of the room, near the windows. He quickly took two glasses from the tray a waiter carried, and handed one to her. She took the cup, and drank it in one gulp. He didn't know what the stuff in the glasses was, but it didn't look like something you should gulp at once.

'Are you okay?' he asked a muttering Isabel.

'Guiri de mierda…' he frowned.

'What?' at that moment Neville passed between them, a tray on his hand.

'Want something?' he offered, but Harry declined it. Isabel took two and shoved one into her one, still scowling. 'What's up with her?' neville asked, eyeing her worriedly.

'Hurt Spanish pride. What are you doing waitressing?'

'I didn't get into the Slug club. It's okay, though. He's got Belby handing out towels in the loo' Isabel picked another one, but as soon as Neville disappeared put on one nearby table.

'This stuff's disgusting' he put and arm soothingly around her, and she leaned into him. 'Sorry for before, but it was just plain ridiculous.'

'I thought it was funny, seeing you swell in anger' he said, and she slapped his arm.

'I wasn't swelling!' she said with a frown, but the mocking tone gave her away. He leaned in and kissed her briefly, smiling when he saw her blush.

At that moment Hermione ran, rather than walked, past them, and hid behind the courtains. He followed her, Isabel behind him. He pushed aside the courtains, allowing Isabel in before him.

'Hermione. What are you doing? What happened to you?' he asked, seeing his friend dishevelled hair and distraught look.

'I just escaped. I mean… left Cormac under the mistletoe' Isabel let out a snort, but didn't say anything.

'Cormac? That's who you invited?' he asked, feeling his Quidditch player inside him yell at the betrayal. A waiter snuck behind the curtains and showed them a tray. Isabel picked one and began to eat it, but stopped short after she heard the waiter said it was Dragon tartar.

'Be right back' she said, putting a hand over her mouth and tossing the remainder of the tartar pastry to the waiter. Harry rolled his eyes.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

'The unbreakable vow…' Isabel said once again as they walked to the Gryffindor common room. He nodded, waiting expenctanly for her to say more, but after a minute she shook her head.

'I don't know, Harry, maybe you should just ask Hermione, I only know that the Unbreakable vow can't be broken ,but that's kinda obvious' she said. They arrived to the Fat Lady painting, and after he said the password, they climbed through the portrait hole. The common room was empty, and the fire was almost extinct. He lead her to the stairs, and halfway through there she kicked off her high heels, becoming shorter than him again. 'They were killing me' she said as they reached the stairs.

There she turned around, and tiptoeing, she pecked him on the lips, but he put his arms around her before she could climb the stairs. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and the next second their lips met, sending electric shocks down his spine. Each time was like the first time, on the Quidditch field, when his mind went completely blank, and even blanker when she started massaging his scalp with her fingers. He pulled her even closer, and starting making small circles in her lower back. After a few minutes, he was sure he was going to faint from lack of oxygen, but he didn't want to break the kiss just yet. Luckily, Isabel broke apart, nearly panting, and after another quick kiss and a whispered goodnight, she climbed the stairs, leaving him with a bemused smile all the way up to his dorm, and he didn't even remember anything about Malfoy until next morning.

* * *

Well, I didn't like this chapter very much, but I can't think of anything to improve it.

_Guiri _is a Spanish expression used for European and American turists than don't know anything about Spain, and therefore act like total stupids. Sorry if it bothers any of you, but I think it's rather funny.

_De mierda _it's just another swear, something like _full of shit_, but I'm not entirely sure that's the accurate translation.

The relationship between those two is proving to be terribly tricky, but I'll do my best. I wouldn't mind if you gave ideas for moment between those two, so don't forget to review and drop suggestions!


	10. Still In A Spinning World

Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel.

* * *

_Chapter 10_

Next day, Harry descended onto platform 9 and ¾ looking around, searching a blond mass of hair. She had left before the train arrived to the station to say goodbye to a few friends, but she had not come back to the compartment. He craned his neck again, when suddenly someone tugged on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Colin Creevey with a smile on his face.

'Hi Colin, what do you want?' He asked, a little annoyed. He needed to find Isabel before she left.

'I just wanted to give you something. I thought you ought to have it.' Harry looked at him, suddenly interested. Colin handed him an envelope, and he opened it. Inside was a picture of him and Isabel. They were in the common room, and he realised it was the night after the Quidditch game, as the photo seemed crowded, though the crowd was blurred, and only the two of them were seen clearly, as if they were the only ones not moving. He had his arm around her shoulder, and they were looking at each other, bottles of butter beer in their free hands. The intensity of the look they were sharing was palpable, and there was something terribly intimate about it than made him glad Colin didn't put it in a photograph album, for everyone to see. He put the photo in his pocket and smiled at Colin, suddenly grateful to have met him.

'Thank you Colin' he said, and Colin beamed.

'You're welcome Harry' and he disappeared into the crowd, surely looking for his younger brother.

Harry turned around, resuming his search for Isabel, and saw her descend to the platform. He pushed his way towards her, but she didn't see him, and before he could shout her name, she had traversed the brick wall, hurrying up, he sprinted towards the wall and the next second he was standing in King's Cross station, filled with people, who didn't seem to notice he had just come out of a solid brick wall. He looked around again, this time finding her a lot easier. She was standing with her back to him, merely fifty feet away, and was currently in the process of hugging a tall, handsome boy. The blood froze in his veins as he reached and gave her a kiss on the kiss. She giggled and pushed him away, and that was when Harry saw the boy properly. He was tall and clearly a young adult, with blond, windswept hair and familiar blue eyes, that caught his. He said something to Isabel, who turned around and smiled at Harry, as if nothing was wrong. She almost strolled back to where he was, catching him by the hand.

'Come on, Harry! I want you to meet someone' he looked at her in disbelief, totally speechless, but let Isabel lead him to where the boy stood.

'This is my brother Andrés' she said, and the boy stretched out a hand. Relief flooded Harry's body and he smiled weakly, shaking his hand.

'Pleased to meet you…'

'Harry' he finished. Andrés smile grew wider, and it reminded Harry greatly of Isabel.

'Oh, Isabel's been talking loads about you' he had a stronger accent that Isabel, but talked fluently. Isabel blushed.

'I guess so' Harry conceded, not knowing what to say. Andrés patted him on the shoulder, laughing.

'Don't be so tense, I'm not gonna eat you!' Harry smiled weakly, but jumped nevertheless when he heard a voice calling him. He turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley coming towards them, pushing Ginny's trolley. Harry glanced back at Isabel, and suddenly wished for everyone to disappear so he could say goodbye to her in a proper fashion. Sadly, Mrs. Weasley arrived to where they were.

'Oh Harry, we were looking for you! And who are you, dear?' she asked.

'I'm Isabel Osorio, Harry's' she looked at Harry, who nodded briefly 'girlfriend' Mrs. Weasley smiled, but Harry did not dare to look at Isabel's brother, even if he said he wasn't gonna eat him.

'Oh, you are the girl from Diagon Alley! I didn't recognize you! My, my, Harry. I'm so happy for you, though Fred and George are gonna have a field day' she said, and Harry's smile faltered, imagining already the twins teasing when they found out. Mrs. Weasley turned to Isabel and enveloped her in a bear hug. 'You can come home sometime during Christmas.' Isabel blushed.

'Umm, thanks, but I'm going back to Spain, to spend time with my family' Mrs. Weasley nodded.

'You are still welcome whenever you want, dear. Let's go.' She started to walk away, followed close by Ron and Ginny, but Harry lingered a little bi. Andrés looked at Isabel and opportunely went searching for a trolley.

'I'm gonna miss you' she said, and he hugged her, nuzzling his nose in her hair. It smelled sweet.

'Me too' he replied, his voice muffled. Her hands found their way to his face, and he looked at her, his hands on her hips.

'Take care' she leaned closer and kissed her. A cough made them broke apart, and he opened his eyes, only to found Andrés with his eyebrow raised, looking at them. He felt his face grow hot, and Isabel looked indignantly at Andrés.

'Harry! Come on, mate, let's go!' Never in his life had he been more grateful to hear Ron's voice. He muttered a goodbye and practically made a run to where Ron stood. Over the noise of the station, he heard Isabel scolding Andrés in Spanish.

* * *

Very short chapter, but I liked it.

If anyone wonders why Isabel's parents didn't come to pick her up, it's because they had to work, and his brother was there visiting them before they all went back to Spain for Christmas holidays.

Review please!


	11. Side Effects

Okay, I have edited last chapter, because I realized Mrs. Weasley already knew Isabel. Sorry, my mistake.

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel and Andrés, nothing else.

* * *

_Chapter 11_

The Christmas break flew by, and before he could think about it, he was already standing in platform 9 and ¾, carrying his trunk with one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other one, craning his neck above the crowd, searching for someone. Ron stood beside him, also craning his neck, but he was rather hiding from someone, and when Lavender strolled into the platform, he quickly ducked behind Harry, his voice only a little anxious.

'Please Harry, please, don't let her see you. She will know I'm here!' he hissed, but Harry wasn't listening anymore. He had spotted Isabel at the other end of the station, and his heart had skipped a beat. Or several. Ignoring Ron's protests, he pushed his way to where she was standing. She was struggling to hoist her trunk up to the train, but she gave up, taking up her wand and levitating her trunk.

'What are you doing?' he shouted, panicking. Was she mad? Doing magic outside of Hogwarts? She looked up at him and beamed.

'Harry!' her trunk dropped to the ground with a loud thump, and she jumped aside. 'Oh, wow, I've lost my concentration' she smiled sheepishly, but frowned when he saw his shocked expression. 'What's wrong?'

'You're doing magic outside school! You're going to be expelled!' he said, fear gripping his every word. What had gotten over her to do such a foolish thing? He did not expect her to chuckle and wave her hand dismissively.

'Harry, I turned of age two weeks ago.' All colour drained from his face. Damn. He hadn't remember. Her eyes twinkled with amusement. 'You send me a present, don't you remember?' Harry thought of telling her that the carefully wrapped leather bound notebook he had owled her was for Christmas, not her birthday, but as she laughed at his somewhat still shocked face and kissed him, he decided against it, though he promised himself he'd get another present as soon as possible. They broke apart as the whistle was heard, and she also levitated his trunk to the train. Hand in hand, they found Ron in an empty compartment. Only when the train pulled out of the station did they talked again, partly to end the awkward silence that had fell between them and Ron, who looked longingly to the empty seat beside him.

'So, how where your Christmas holidays?' Harry asked.

'Quite uneventful. Well, I think the highlight of it was when mom nearly had a fit' Isabel's mouth twitched into an smirk 'When Fred and George send me edible lacy underwear, with a note that said, '_put it to good use with The Chosen One_' Ron snorted and began laughing, but Harry blushed to the tip of his ears, not quite believing the twins actually did it. He had thought it was an empty threat.

'It tasted quite nice, though. Strawberries' Harry looked at her bewildered.

'You ate it?' choked Ron between laughs. Harry glared at him.

'Of course! If I hadn't, my mum would have actually thought I was gonna use it, and then she would have really had a fit' she laughed more.

'So you weren't gonna use it?' asked Ron, raising an eyebrow, and now it was her turn to blush furiously. Before she could answer, the door swung open, and a squeaking Lavender threw herself on top of Ron. Harry glanced at Isabel, who was grinning and shaking her head, still highly flustered.

'Let's get out of here' he whispered to her ear, and she nodded.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

They were sitting in a sofa in front of the fireplace in the common room, huddled together under a blanket. He had an arm wrapped around her, and his free hand was entwined with hers. It would have been a pretty romantic moment, had he not been telling her what he had talked about with Dumbledore and Slughorn's distorted memory. He had already told Ron and Hermione after lunch, but he hadn't seen much of Isabel until dinner, where he had told her he needed to tell her something. So now they were in the common room, well past midnight.

'Dumbledore seemed convinced that this is the clue to understand Voldemort and defeat him' said Harry. Isabel's face was serious, and her brows knitted together in a frown.

'To understand what about him?' Harry had noticed that Isabel never said Voldemort, but she neither said You-Know-Who or any other name.

'I don't know. That's why I have to get the memory for Dumbledore.' Isabel was silent for a few moments, and then sighed.

'How are you gonna do it?' Harry shrugged, and she put her head on his shoulder. They fell into a comfortable silence, and after a while of staring at the flames, Harry looked back at her. She was sound asleep, her hair falling on her face. He quietly disentangled himself from her and gently lowered her to a resting position before covering her back again with the blanket, knowing full well that he couldn't take her up to her dorm, but not wanting to wake her up. He grazed lightly her arm, where her sleeve had rolled up, and her scar felt strangely rough against his fingers. His expression darkened.

He needed that memory. He needed to defeat Voldemort.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

Easier said than done, though. Over the next few weeks, he had tried in several occasions to approach Slughorn, but after the first unsuccessful try, the teacher seemed to be avoiding him, and Harry was becoming more frustrated by the day. He read again and again his potions book, wishing that the Half-Blood prince miraculously had the answer to his problems. He only found a few new spells, scribbled on the pages of the battered book. One that caught his attention was _Sectumsempra_, but Hermione was with him at the moment, and knowing her dislike of the book, he decided against using it.

The night of Ron's birthday he tried again, though he already knew it was useless. Slughorn slammed the door in his face, and he walked back to the common room rather angry, stomping up to his dorm without saying goodnight to Isabel and Hermione, who were doing homework together. He really should do some of his postponed homework, and he ought to do some that night. At least then he could go to Hogsmeade with Isabel the next day.

When he opened the door, he found Ron looking out of the window, a absent look in his face.

...

'Harry! Harry, what's wrong?' as Harry walked through the common room carrying Ron, Isabel rose from her seat and came towards him.

'I think he drank a love potion' Isabel looked bewildered at him and then at Ron, who seized her by the shoulders.

'You're a girl! You must know Romilda, right?' Isabel opened her mouth in a small 'O'

'Romilda? To him? But I thought…' Harry knew what she meant. It was a known secret that Romilda Vane was head over heels for Harry.

'It was on my bed' he said curtly, and she looked back at him, prying herself off of Ron's grasp.

'Where are you going?' she asked.

'To see Slughorn. Luckily I'll get to ask him again…'

'I'm coming with you' he shook his head.

'No, it's past curfew. Stay here, we won't take long' he kissed her briefly on the lips and walked towards the door, failing to see the concerned look on her face.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

He ran a hand through his face, sighing. He was standing in the hospital wing, looking at Ron, as though he couldn't believe what had happened. Madame Pomfrey had just sent a very frightened first year to warn Ginny and Hermione. Ron was pale against the white sheets, his fiery red hair contrasting greatly with it. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and Slughorn where already there, looking with a grave face to Ron. Harry turned around when he heard a shuffle at the door, and he saw Ginny, Hermione and Isabel coming towards them, ignoring Mrs. Pomfrey's faint protests. Ginny all but sunk on a chair when she saw Ron, and Hermione gasped and went to the other side of the bed, from which she gazed down a Ron, an anxious look in her face. Isabel, though, just stood near Harry and caught his hand.

'I thought you were hurt too. That first year only just told us you were here with Ron. I was so worried' she whispered, and he squeezed her hand, looking at Ron's immobile body.

* * *

Sorry if I misplaced any information, but it's been a while since I saw the movie, and I don't have the books.

Not much fluff in this one, but I felt I could take a break from it and focus on the original plotline, which will be important iN later chapters.

Hope you liked it I have a few days off, which means I should update soon.

Keep reviewing until I do so!


	12. Justified Worry

Hopefully the action will start in two or three chapters. Just thought you should know. The Quidditch scene from this chapter is after the book. Sorry if it confuses any of you.

Okay, start reading.

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel, I promise.

* * *

_Chapter 12_

The weather grew warmer again, and the snow slowly disappeared from the ground. A sunny morning, Harry strolled down the path to the Quidditch pitch. Today was the match against Hufflepuff, and the whole pitch seemed to roar with a mixture of yellow and red, black and gold. Harry was late and he knew it, so he sped up, entering the locker room when the team had already their gear on.

'Where have you been?' Ginny demanded as he put on his own gear.

'I met Malfoy' he curtly replied.

'So?' Isabel chipped in the conversation, her club and her broom already on her shoulders.

'So I wanted to know how come he's up at the castle with a couple of girlfriends while everyone else is down here…' Ginny glared at him, and Isabel sighed, clearly giving him a look that said they'll talk later.

'Does it matter right now?'

'Well, I'm not likely to find out, am I?' snapped Harry at Ginny's retort, and walked towards the door that lead to the pitch. He vanished all thoughts of Malfoy from his head, and focused instead in the upcoming match. He gulped, knowing full well that they were not in their best moment. Ron was still in the infirmary, and McLaggen was the new keeper, and though he was good, Harry was tempted to punch him every time he talked, and that was not good. McLaggen seemed under the impression that he was the captain, rather than Harry, and didn't waste and opportunity to assault Harry with knew ideas and whatnot.

'Tricky conditions! Osorio, Coote, you'll want to fly out of the sun, so they don't see you coming…' McLaggen all but ordered to the beaters when they entered the pitch. Harry controlled the _need_ to punch him.

'I'm the Captain, McLaggen, shut up giving them instructions. Just get up by the goalposts!' he said angrily, and then turned hastily and repeated what McLaggen had said to Isabel and Coote. Before kicking off the ground Isabel squeezed his shoulder and whispered to him

'It'll be okay, don't worry'

The match started, and he looked out desesperately for the snitch. Maybe if he could find it quickly, he could go back to the castle and spy on what Malfoy was doing…

A calm, steady voice echoed over the grounds, and he looked at the commentator's box, quite disbelievingly. Luna was commentating? The match ought to be interesting, then. The minutes flew on, and Gryffindor scored some points, though Hufflepuff managed to put a few quaffles in, due to the fact that McLaggen was barking instructions at the members of the team, and Harry had to shout back at him quite a few times so he resumed his position by the goalposts.

'Oh, Smith has been hit by a well-aimed bludger, directed by Isabel Osorio. She's a nice girl too, I like her. She's Harry Potter's girlfriend, though you'll already know, given the kiss they shared after the last match. I reckon if they'll do it again… might be some sort of celebration…' Harry shook his head, biting back laughter and blushing as some wolf-whistles rang in the air. Isabel hit a bludger harder than necessary that pierced a hole trough one of the stands, missing a Hufflepuff chaser by inches. 'Good hit! That reminds me of last year, when she punched Draco Malfoy… broke his nose, you see…' at that moment McGonagall grabbed hold of the megaphone and shouted into it.

'Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!'

'Is it already? Oh, look, The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats' Harry spun around, staring at the other end of the pitch. McLaggen had pulled Coote's bat from him and was demonstrating how to hit a bludger properly.

_'Will you give him back his bat and get back to the goalposts!' _roared Harry, flying towards McLaggen just at McLaggen swiped a Bludger with ferocity and mis-hit it.

A sickening crack, an unbereable pain and darkness took him.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

Harry stirred, an odd sensation in his head. He was lying in a soft, comfy bed that he immediately recognized. The infirmary. Damn. He opened his eyes and looked around, noticing the crimson sky out of a window, the match must have finished hours ago…

'Nice of you to drop in' a voice said, and he turned his head, spotting Ron on the next bed. Harry groaned, propelling himself on the elbows. With one hand he felt his head, and yeah, a solid turban of bandages met his fingers.

'What happened?'

'Cracked skull' said Madam Pomfrey, appearing out of nowhere and pushing him back down on the pillows. 'Nothing to worry about, I mended it at once, but I'm keeping you in overnight. You shouldn't overexert yourself for a few hours'

'I don't want to stay here overnight' growled Harry, throwing back the covers 'I want to find McLaggen and kill him' Madam Pomfrey lowered him firmly back onto the bed and walked to her office, shutting the door behind her. He grunted and sunk back onto the bed, holding his head.

'How much did we lost by' he stated, more than asked. Ron sighed.

'Three hundred and twenty to sixty' Harry groaned.

'I'm gonna kill him when I get out of here…' Ron chuckled.

'I think Isabel already did it for you. Almost heard the punchs from here, and according to Luna, they barely had time to see if you were alive before they had to check if McLaggen was alive. Luna was such a great commentator' Ron chuckled, but stopped when he saw Harry's stern face.

Harry had lost the match and the opportunity to seek Malfoy and find out what he was doing. At that moment the door opened, and Isabel came in, already changed from her Quidditch uniform. The door from Madam's Pomfrey office flew open, her protests being heard even before she saw Isabel.

'No visits, no vis… Oh, Isabel, dear, it's you. What do you want?' she asked, and Isabel's eyes found Harry's before she answered.

'I've come to see if he's alright' Madam Pomfrey nodded curtly and went back to her office, not before shooting a warning over her shoulder.

'No indecent behaviour, and in five minutes you shall be gone!' Isabel did not seem to her hear, as she threw her arms around Harry and half-climbed into the bed so she could bury her head on his shoulder.

'Hey, hey, it's alright' Harry said, patting her back, and she drew back, thought she didn't climb out of bed, rather she cuddled to his side. Ron groaned.

'God, spare me' he said, and closed the curtain, separing them. Even through the dim light, Harry could still make out the flush of her cheeks and her worried eyes.

'Oh, Harry, I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, but McGonagall kept me in detention for punching McLaggen. He deserved it, though. Taking Coote's club and hitting you! If Coote and Demelza hadn't caught you, you could be much worse!' she drew a deep breath, and her body shivered against his. He drew an arm around her, and she snuggled up closer. 'It's just that in the muggle world, a cracked skull is very serious, often fatal, and I just saw you there, lying on the ground, blood pouring out of your head, and I just… I just…' her voice quivered, and she pressed her body closer to his, if possible. He turned his head, looking at her, and they met halfway.

Their lips parted, and warm engulfed him from head to toe, and he pulled her closer, almost rolling her on top of him. She didn't seem to mind, though, as her hands found the little hair that wasn't covered by the bandages and curled themselves in it, and his hands roamed up and down her body. A soft moan escaped from her lips, and a loud groan was heard from the other side of the curtain.

'You're not alone, you know? I can still hear everything, and it's quite disgusting, so stop!' relunctantly, they pulled apart, but Isabel didn't pry herself off the bed. She rested her head again on Harry's shoulder, her hair sprayed around her in a perfect halo. He closed his eyes, taking in her sweet scent that he never got enough of, and though they both knew that the five minutes given by Madam Pomfrey were long over, she just felt too good in his arms…

* * *

Short, fluffy, meaningless chapter. I just liked this Quidditch match too much, don't know why they took it off of the movie…

Review!


	13. Blood Freezing Fear

Sorry about the obnoxious amount of time it took me to post, but school got in the way.

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel

* * *

_Chapter 13_

'Look Harry, there's Katie. Katie Bell' Harry looked up from his homework upon hearing Isabel's voice, and saw the Gryffindor chaser being greeted by a few of her friends. He looked back at Isabel for a brief moment and then got up. Maybe Katie remembered who attacked her.

'Katie, how are you?' he said, and she smiled.

'I know you're going to ask, Harry, but I don't know who cursed me. I've been trying to remember, honestly. But… I just can't' she looked over his shoulder and stiffened. 'Katie?' Leanne asked Katie, and she snapped out of the stare. 'Oh, Oliver sends his encouragement, he was really pleased to hear you've been made captain' she said, but Harry wasn't listening anymore. He had followed her gaze to where Malfoy stood, and when their eyes locked Malfoy had turned on his heels and disappeared down the Grand Hall. Without a second to spare, Harry followed him out of the Dining Hall, not caring about the inquisitive looks Isabel and Hermione where sending his way. He turned another corner and spotted a mop of white hair disappearing into a bathroom he knew too well. He stood in the threshold, staring at Malfoy, who was now clutching a sink. He could hear him sobbing, and Harry thought for a moment of leaving him alone and wait until he'd finished, but an image of Katie floating in the air made him change his mind.

'You gave the necklace to Katie, didn't you?' Malfoy's head snapped up abruptly, and Harry didn't have almost time to dodge the curse Malfoy sent his way. It looked like one of the curses he had dodged in the Ministry.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

He ran, ran until his legs gave out, and slipped down a wall, panting and totally lost in the big castle. He panted and heaved, trying to regain his breath, and eventually, his mind. Malfoy on the floor, bleeding out… as much as he hated him, the guilt of what he had just done spread through him. He lied there, on the corridor, until a few people started to shoot him weird looks. Gathering himself from the floor, he staggered back to the common room, his mind still not processing what had just happened. He seemed to be slow for these kinds of things. As soon as he entered through the door, a muffled cry was heard, and at the next second Isabel was before him, staring at his robes in shock. He looked down and realised why: his robes were covered in blood. Malfoy's blood. Isabel leaded him to a chair and sat him down, while looking for wounds. He stopped her hands, still not looking at her, and muttered.

'It's not mine' Isabel rose from her crouching position on the floor.

'Who is it, then? It's a lot of blood, Harry…' her voice seemed unsure.

'It's Malfoy's'

'Harry' her voice was reaching a point of pure fear, so he looked up at her.

'He's okay, he's with Snape now' Isabel didn't relax, but her lips softened from the thin line they had been in. She sat besides him, and her body heat sent a warm feeling through his soaked clothes. He heard the portrait open, and for a moment he thought it was a teacher, coming to get him. Fear gripped his insides, and he turned around, but it wasn't a teacher. It was Hermione, and right behind her, Ron. Upon seeing him, Hermione did a similar noise to the one Isabel had done and rushed to his side, and Ron simply stared at his bloodied clothes from the threshold, until Dean Thomas made him move and he sat down on the armchair of the chair Harry was seating on.

'What happened, Harry?' Hermione asked as Isabel took out her wand and murmured

'_Tergeo_' his robes immediately cleaned themselves.

'I… I was talking to Katie Bell and she… she stared at Malfoy, and I just thought… I knew Malfoy was behind the attack, and I chased him. We arrived to the second floor bathroom'

'Moaning Myrtle' whispered Ron.

'And we sort of started duelling each other, and he was shooting dark curses at me!' he pleaded, trying to make them understand. 'And I shot the first spell that came to my mind… it was from the Prince's book' Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, and Isabel frowned, biting her lip.

'Ron, go get the book' Isabel said, not taking her eyes off Harry's face as Ron took off to the staircase.

'What?' he snapped at Isabel.

'Harry, Hermione warned you… it was dangerous…'

'Now you take her side?' he asked, slightly hurt, but Isabel shook her head.

'No, Harry, I'm just saying' he got up, scoffing.

'You're taking her side. Well, I'm sorry if I thought it was harmless! There was no proof to think otherwise. And he was shooting dark curses at me, Isabel, dark curses!' a few heads has turned to him as he spoke, his voice getting louder.

'Harry, sit down' she hissed, looking around, but he didn't.

'I'm not taking orders from you!' he bellowed, and her lips pursed again, her eyes glaring at him.

'Sit down' her voice was barely a whisper, but so serious it made him cower and slowly sit down again. Her expression softened, and her hand caught his.

'You have to get rid of it. Today' Isabel looked pleadingly at him, but he couldn't focus. The image of Malfoy on the floor, covered in blood kept jumping in front of him, and he knew Isabel was right. He needed to get rid of the book immediately.

'Okay' he muttered, and Isabel helped him up, his book already in her hands. They stepped out of the common room and began walking up some stairs, but he didn't pay attention to where they were going. Only when she stopped in front of the painting of a unicorn did he found his voice.

'The Room of Requirement' she nodded, smiling slightly. Never letting go of her hand, they entered a room hidden behind the painting. At first sight it looked like a cathedral packed with shelves and shelves. A wild mess reigned over all the room, and books, bottles, old parchments, cages and many other objects crammed the floor and shelves. Isabel carried him through the shelves, stopping occasionally to look at curious objects, but their hands still intertwined. Suddenly a small noise was heard from a cabinet. Harry stopped dead in his tracks; wand already in hand, but Isabel advanced to the cabinet and opened it. Two little birds shot out, chirping and flying around, and Harry followed them with his gaze, dropping it suddenly when Isabel took the book from his hands.

'All right, close your eyes. That way, you can't be tempted. I'll hide it' she smiled encouragely and he closed his eyes, sighing. He heard quiet footsteps, but remained closed-eyed. Something crashed and rolled on the floor a few corridors from where he stood, and he heard Isabel say

'_Que patosa soy_' **(A/N: I'm such a klutz) **he chuckled softly, even though he didn't understand it, and after a few minutes the footsteps came closer again.

'Can I open my eyes now?' he asked.

'Okay' he opened them and with a start saw Isabel a few inches from him, gazing at his eyes.

'It's over. It's over' she said, and he hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder, his nose buried in her hair. She returned the hug, and hands entwining behind his back and her head nuzzling in his chest. They stood there for like seemed like ages, but could have been just a couple of minutes, while he tried to erase all thoughts of Malfoy from his mind. Then she pulled her arms up and started to make small circles in his nape. His head shot up and he gazed at her, her face mere inches from his. If he moved just a little bit their lips would meet, but that would mean he'd to look away from her eyes.

'Did I ever tell you you have the most wonderful eyes?' she whispered. He felt his cheeks redden and looked away. Immediately Isabel's hands cupped his face and forced him to look at her.

'Don't! I was having the most wonderful daydream with your eyes, don't look away' he smiled.

'I like your eyes too' Harry thought that in any other circumstances, he would have burst out laughing at the mushiness and stupidity of the conversation, but it was a little bit difficult when he was kissing her, so he contented with a smile against her lips.

* * *

Short chapter, but my inspiration kept slipping away. Don't worry; next chapter will (hopefully) be longer.

Review!


	14. Luck

I wrote a dialogue from the book in this chapter, towards the end.

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Days passed, and the weather kept getting warmer and warmer, allowing the students to spend long amounts of time outside, lying on the grass like lazy lizards, and the general mood in the castle improved greatly. Even the paintings seemed to feel the happy atmosphere that came out of the sun, and the Fat Lady had been performing a series of high-pitched songs, much to the chagrin of Filch and the passer-by students.

The only one that wasn't in such a great mood was Harry, who tried over and over again to get to Slughorn's memory, and failed spectacularly, each time. He was beginning to think it was an impossible task, and sometimes he found himself willing to talk to Dumbledore and resign from the quest, seeing as the bloody memory was giving him so much trouble. His grades in potions kept getting lower, and his grouchy mood kept getting between him and Isabel, with whom he had had a few rows, one of them in the middle of the Great Hall. He would always apologize, and she forgave him time and time again, but he knew he was really pushing his luck too much. They spent less and less time together, and Harry found himself boiling with jealousy every time she got near a boy, even if it was a first year, and he missed her terribly each minute that she wasn't near him.

He rolled on his bed again and stared at the ceiling. Everybody was surely at dinner now, but he couldn't go. Okay, he didn't want to go, because he would try another wild ruse on Slughorn, be rejected again, and then he'd have a row with Isabel. So he'd decided to stay in bed and starve himself until Ron came back and luckily gave him something (if he remembered). He rolled again in his bed and stared at the picture of his parents dancing. They looked happy and in love. An image of him and Isabel dancing in the same fashion popped into his head, and he stiffened. No no no no, stop right there. Don't go further. He looked away from the photo and at the window, which showed a quickly darkening sky. The view of the enchanted ceiling would now be magnificent.

'Hey Harry. Brought you dinner' he jumped at the voice and nearly fell off the bed. Isabel was standing on the side of her bed, an amused look on her face. He quickly took the sandwich she was offering him and began to wolf it down. She sat on his bed, stretching her legs and yawning.

'You can go to bed if you're tired' he said between bites. She waved off her hand.

'Nah, got to finish an essay for Potions, I can't sleep yet' he finished eating and lied on the bed, facing her. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes didn't look as bright as they used to. He wanted to slap himself. It was his entire fault.

'Isabel, I'm an idiot, forgive me' she looked at him, surprised.

'Mmmhh, I forgive you?' she asked uncertainly, but he went on. It was like his tongue had broken free and he couldn't stop.

'I've been treating you like shit for no reason at all, and you don't deserve it, because you've been nothing but supportive to me, and I know I shouldn't snap at you, and I miss you, and it makes me sick in the stomach when I see you laughing with other guys, because I should be the one making you laugh, and I'm not doing that, I'm just making you angry, I don't know how you even cope with me, and I'm sorry' he finally stopped his rambling, avoiding to look Isabel in the eyes, fearing her reaction. The silence that followed made him want to throw himself out of the highest tower, and he didn't remember feeling so mortified in his whole life.

Suddenly a soft hand caught his, and he looked up, startled. Isabel was smiling at him in a way she had never done before, and it made him uneasy not knowing what the nature of the smile was.

'I forgive you, Harry, of course I do. It's not your fault you're all stressed out; you just need a way to solve the problem. And just so you know, you make me laugh too, and even if you make me want to throw something at you sometimes, I cope with you because you mean a lot to me, and a high-stress situation isn't going to change that.' She shrugged 'And who knows, maybe tomorrow you'll have luck with Slughorn' he could almost hear the pieces in his head clicking together. Luck. His mind raced to his trunk, where a little bottle full of golden liquid was, and back to Isabel, who was watching him expectantly.

'Luck. That's it. Isabel, you're a genius!' and much to her astonishment, he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her hard on the lips before jumping out of bed and opening his trunk. She stood there, bewildered, until he got out the small bottle of Felix Felicis, when her face broke into a huge grin.

'I am a genius' she chortled, and he grinned with and stupid look on his face. After two minutes of just grinning at each other, Ron opened the door of the dorm, and looked wearily to the two of them.

'Is this a new way to fight or something?' Harry turned his head and grinned at him 'Whatever it is, stop, you're creeping me out'

'Harry solved it!' Isabel said, jumping out of bed too. 'I've got to tell Hermione!'

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

He opened the small bottle and opened it, eyeing the contents. He wasn't going to drink all; he may need it later, so he just took a small sip. He then looked at his three friends, who were looking expectantly at him.

'Well, how do you feel?' asked Isabel, who was sitting besides him.

'Excellent. Really excellent'

'Remember, Slughorn usually eats early, takes a walk and then returns to his office.' said Hermione slowly, like she was speaking to five year old. Harry nodded at her, but something wasn't right about what Hermione had said.

'Right. I'm going down to Hagrid's' he got up, and Isabel did a funny noise.

'What? No, Harry, you've got to try to speak to Slughorn. We've got a plan!' she said, but Harry shrugged.

'I know, but I've got a really good feeling about Hagrid's. I feel it's the place to be tonight. Do you know what I mean?' the three of them looked dumbfounded at him and replied at the same time.

'No'

'Well, trust me. I know what I'm doing. Or Felix does.' He turned around, nearly bumping into Seamus. 'Oh, hi' he could hear Hermione's faint protests as he got out of the portrait hole.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

Harry entered the common room at one o'clock in the morning that night, and only saw Ron, Hermione and Isabel. Good. Then he wouldn't have to wait. They were all asleep, Ron's arm around Hermione's shoulder, and her head resting on his chest on the big sofa. Isabel was curled up in a ball in the armchair near the fireplace, an opened book lying on the floor. He gazed at her sleeping form and for a moment thought he didn't have the heart to wake her up, she looked so peaceful… he only wanted her to be safe, and what he was about to tell her wouldn't make her safe at all. But he had to tell her, otherwise she would probably punch him or kick him, and she'd be in all her right to do so. So he advanced towards her sleeping form, shaking Ron's shoulder as he passed by him, and crouched down in front of her, brushing out of her face a lock of blond hair that had fallen on her face, and caressed her face. He nearly fell on his ass when she muttered, her eyes still closed.

'You better be Harry, or I'll punch your nose so badly it'll come through the other side.' She then opened her eyes, and Harry laughed at her sheepish expression. 'Oh, you are Harry' she quickly straightened, and he sat on the arm of the armchair. Hermione was also wide awake now, and was in the process of blushing past crimson and scooting away from Ron, who was also sporting a deep shade of red in his face.

'What did Dumbledore tell you?' asked Hermione, and Harry quickly performed a _Muffliato_ charm before answering. He didn't want to take any risks. He told them about the Horrorcruxes, and Hermione gasped in all the crucial moments, while Isabel just pursed her lips and frowned in a way that reminded him a lot of McGonagall. Only when he told them about their excursion to the cave did her face paled, and her mouth opened a little bit, as thought she couldn't find the right words to say.

'Harry, this is very dangerous, mate' said Ron after a shocked silence.

'Really? I didn't notice' he replied sarcastically, and Ron raised his hands in defence.

'When… when are you leaving?' asked Isabel, her accent thicker and thicker by the second. Her lower lip was trembling, but she bit it and held her head high.

'Mmmhh, tomorrow evening' Hermione gasped again, and Ron shook his head. Isabel said nothing. They feel in another heavy silence, until Isabel rose from her seat.

'I'm going to bed. Good night Harry. Ron, Hermione.' She kissed him on the cheek and silently climbed the dorm's steps. Harry looked longingly at her, and Hermione sighed.

'It's okay, Harry, she's just worried. We all are. Make sure you'll take care of yourself' she said, also getting up. He nodded, and she climbed the stairs. Sighing, Ron got up too.

'I say we get to bed now, tomorrow's going to be a long day, specially for you' Harry nodded, but bent down to retrieve the book Isabel was reading before climbing up the stairs behind Ron. It was in Spanish, but he was sure the cover said something about defensive spells.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

_Harry,_

_We'll meet in the Astronomy tower at five o'clock. Make sure you bring the Invisibility cloak._

Harry looked at his watch. Four forty-five. He had just the time to tell the plan to Ron, Hermione and Isabel and go fetch the Invisibility cloak. He hurried up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, and said the password in a hurry. The Fat Lady shot him a curious look, but he didn't mind her. He then opened the common room and groaned. Half the Gryffindor house was in there, there was no way he could tell them the plan, and he was running out of time. He quickly searched the crowd for them, and spotted Hermione and Isabel hunched down on a parchment, scribbling furiously on their quills, and Ron was nowhere in sight. Perfect. Just perfect.

'Where is Ron?' he asked. Isabel looked up from her parchment.

'He's in the dorm, he said his brain was going to implode if he kept doing homework' Hermione snorted.

'Okay, good. Come with me, we need to talk' Isabel immediately dropped her quill, already knowing what was it about, and Hermione finished a sentence before rolling up her parchment and cramming it in her bag.

'Let's go' they ran up the stairs and burst into the room. Ron looked up at them from his bed, in which he was reading _Broom's Today_.

'Where's the fire?' he asked stupidily.

'Ron, Harry is leaving with Dumbledore' Ron closed the magazine and got up.

'I haven't got much time, I need to be in the Astronomy tower in fifteen minutes.' He opened his trunk and rummaged around till he found a balled up sock and the Marauder's Map. He shoved them into Ron's hands.

'Mmmmh, thanks. Why do I need socks?'

'It's not the sock you need, is what it's inside them. It's the rest of the Felix Felicis potion' Hermione gasped.

'Harry, you'll need it, not us!' he shook his head vehemently.

'I'll be with Dumbledore, I'll be fine.'

'Why would we need it?' Isabel asked, speaking for the first time since they entered the room.

'Dumbledore is going to be out of the castle tonight, you know what this means? Malfoy's going to have a clear shot at whatever he's up to! No, listen to me' he hissed when Ron opened his mouth to answer. 'I'm sure of it. You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the DA, okay? Those contact Galleons will still work, right?' Hermione nodded curtly 'Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape is involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it –but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?' he finished his rant and looked at his friends. Ron had unwrapped the bottle of Felix Felicis, at eyed it carefully, Hermione's eyes were huge with fear and Isabel had her jaw set and a look of utter desperation on her eyes.

'Harry, we don't need the Felix Felicis, you take it' she said, but he shook his head again, advancing till he was in front of her.

'No, you'll need it, I don't want you to get hurt. Share it between yourselves.' Isabel looked at him through her rapidly watering eyes, and he felt his chest heave with pain 'Please take care. Please.' She pleaded 'I don't want to loose you' she muttered, still gazing at him.

'I'll be with Dumbledore, I'll be fine' she shook her head and pressed her lips to his, grabbing the front of his shirt like a lifesaver. He broke the kiss and kissed her forehead.

'You too take care, okay?' she nodded curtly, her unshed tears disappearing from her eyes and a determined look on her face. He stepped back and grabbed his Invisibility cloak before nodding to Ron and Hermione.

'See you in a bit, then' and with that he dashed down the stairs, nearly knocking out a first year that was going through the portrait hole, and towards the Astronomy tower.

* * *

Well, next chapter will be intense!

Review, please.


	15. Swaying On The Spot

This chapter will alternate Isabel's POV in Hogwarts and Harry's POV in the cave and then Hogwarts, but it'll mostly be Isabel's POV, so you can get a good look into the first mini-Hogwarts battle and such.

There will be one more chapter after this, and if anyone's interested about the sequel, YES, I'll do one, but by the book, because I just can't wait to the second part of the movie to get out, and I'm sure that after the Bill scene last chapter, it'll mess up with the next movie plot, so I'm going to do it by the book.

Oh, one last warning: there are scenes from the book in here.

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel, and I'm sick of telling it time and time again.

* * *

_Chapter 15_

The waves crashed against the cliff, and Harry felt the salty air hitting his face and numbing his fingers. Dumbledore stood next to him, his expression neutral, looking to the opening of the cave before them. He couldn't repress a shiver when he looked at his headmaster. Did he really know what he was going into? He last time he had tried something like that his hand had died.

'Mind to get a little wet, Harry?' asked Dumbledore, and he snapped out of his sinister thoughts. He shook his head, looking at the entry of the cave. He was with Dumbledore. He was with Dumbledore. Everything was going to be fine. It was going to be fine.

Maybe if he repeated that a thousand times he could get out of his head the horrible feeling that something was indeed going to go very bad.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

Isabel breathed in and breathed out, trying to control her nerves while she paced outside of the Room of Requirement. Neville, Ron, Ginny and her were the only ones there, and it was well past midnight. Ron was clutching the Marauder's Map with one hand, wand in the other, and staring at the corridor as though his life depended on it. Which would very possible be true. Ginny was pacing to at the entrance of the corridor, checking for anyone that came, and Neville just stood there, wand raised and face pale, staring at the tapestry that marked the entrance to the Room of Requirement so hard Isabel thought it was going to burst in flames or something.

She, in the other hand, couldn't stand still. She needed to move, she needed to do something. Hermione and Luna were down in Snape's office, and Ron glanced at the Marauder's map every five minutes, but nothing happened.

The y had been guarding the door nearly an hour and no one had come in or out of the Room. In other circumstances, Isabel would have given up and gone to bed a long while ago, but something in the tone of Harry's voice when he told them the plan made her continue pacing the corridor.

She bit her lip in frustration. This was nerve-racking. She didn't know if Harry was okay, she didn't even know if he was still alive! Don't think that; don't think that, she told herself, shaking her head. Negative thoughts weren't going to take her anyway.

She had turned another time towards the door to begin pacing the length of the corridor again, when suddenly a white blond mass jumped out of the door of the Room of Requirement and the world went black. Her wand arm shot up, and she whirled around, judging by the other muffled cries of surprise that she wasn't the only one whose vision had been screwed up.

'_Joder! ¿Que coño pasa?_' **(A/N: F***k! What the hell's going on?) **she shouted before realising she had said it in Spanish. '_Lumos!_' nothing happened. What the hell? _'Lumos!'_ she could hear Ginny mutter furiously somewhere behind her, and she turned around again. That was when she heard the footsteps running. Running? That couldn't be right. Nobody would be running in the dark. A cold feeling prickled down her back. What if they weren't running in the dark? What if they could see? Someone pushed into her and she screamed, poking with her wand at the stranger.

'It's me, it's me!' she breathed in relief upon hearing Neville's voice.

'It's Peruvian Instant Darkness! Make a run to another corridor!' Ginny's voice seemed already very far, but Isabel followed it, stumbling.

When she arrived to the adjacent corridor, she found Ginny slumped against a wall, her wand drown out, and Ron panting besides her.

'What the hell happened!' she shouted, and Ron looked up startled, then back at the Marauder's Map. He gasped.

'It's Bellatrix, Gibbon, Greyback, Draco…' he did a chocking noise 'They're going towards Bill and Tonks!' without waiting for anyone; he sprinted down the stairs, Ginny hot in his trail. Isabel turned around to search Neville just when he came out of the darkened corridor.

'Neville, run, we need to help them! Bellatrix's here!' Neville's face contorted and he set off running behind Isabel. They skidded round a corner and flew down a flight of stairs. Blood pounding in her ears and nearly out of breath, they arrived to the base of the Astronomy tower. She had just a second to look at the scene in front of her before she had to dodge a curse shot by a massive Death Eater. She raised her wand and dodged another one before shouting the first spell that came into her mind.

'_Incarcerus!_' the fight was on.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

The island was no larger than Dumbledore's office: just a flat dark stone on which stood nothing but a stone basin that looked very much like the Pensieve and that was emitting a bright greenish light. Harry looked back uneasy at Dumbledore and then at the lake that surrounded them, full of dead bodies. He could just see the shape of one peacefully floating near the surface. He shuddered. He didn't like this at all.

Dumbledore approached the basin, and Harry followed.

'What is it?' he asked, looking down at the emerald liquid that filled the basin.

'I am not sure. Something more worrisome than blood and bodies, however' Harry felt his stomach churn.

Everything's going to be fine. Dumbledore's here. Everything's going to be fine.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

Isabel tumbled over a fallen body and fell flat on her face, which was lucky, because a Killing Curse past just where she was a second ago. The Felix Felicis must still had some effect, but she could feel it quickly fading away. The fight continued full force, and now McGonagall and Lupin were fighting too, but it was clear that the Death Eaters were winning: they weren't afraid of anything, and Isabel had long ago lost count on the Unforgivable curses yelled. Still lying on top of the fallen person, she quickly snatched two fingers up his throat. No pulse. Scrambling back up, she moved away from the body, too afraid to look if it was friend or foe. She hit the stone wall with her back just when a few Death Eaters seemed to vanish up the staircase. She began to ran after them, gladly putting more space between her and the dead person, but Neville beat her to it. She was knocked out of her feet by Neville's arm, outstretched when an invisible barrier threw him off. Her head met the floor, and her vision went blurry. She gasped for air; sure that Neville's arm had broken something, when she saw a glint of red falling to the ground and a loud growl.

Several spells lighted the corridor and hit the same objective: the brown mass that was pinning the red head to the floor. The mass flown upwards and crashed to the ceiling before falling limply to the ground, a few feet away from Isabel. She screamed and tried to get up, but to late. She had already seen the blood in his face. She spun frantically around and was slightly aware of Snape rounding the corner and dashing up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, but all she could think about was the redhead sprawled on the floor. Ducking to avoid more curses, she half ran half crawled towards the immobile form on the floor. When she was a few feet away, her hands touched something hot and sticky, and her stomach gave a lurch. She didn't need to look at her hands to know it was blood. She drew out her wand, trying desperately to remember some of the spells Pomfrey had taught her, but she slipped on the wet surface and fell to the side when a curse hit the floor mere inches from her face.

'_Crucio_! _Crucio_!' a cruel laugh reverberated in the air, and a frozen chill ran down her spine. The same Death Eater that had held her at the Ministry last year, it was the same one. And it seemed he had also recognised her.

'Oh, why, hello mudblood. Enjoying your last moments?' another curse made the floor shake, and slipping and covered in blood, she got up, pointing her wand at him.

'_Levicorpus_!' the spell missed, and the Death Eater laughed harder.

'Stupid filthy scum! You don't stand a chance!' she began throwing more hexes, trying to make them non verbally, but it was very difficult, and her vision kept getting blurry around the edges. Were was the Felix Felicis when you needed it? She heard a distant voice shouting 'It's done, it's done' but she couldn't make out who said it. She dodged a curse, and another, and another, feeling like a ballerina dancing across a very macabre set. 'You can't dance forever, little girl!' at that moment, a shot of red light blasted him backwards, and she stopped dead on the spot, but Harry continued running through the corridor. What was that about? She tried to call back, but he had already disappeared.

She stood there, and took about ten seconds to realise nobody was still shouting curses at each other. Looking around, she saw the remainders of the Death Eaters running away, and her mind turned back to the fallen redhead. She didn't know who it was… She wheeled around and skidded on the pool of blood, falling on her butt and not bothering to get up again. She crawled on all four to the person and turned him around. The blood froze in her veins when she saw his face. She didn't recognize him at first, but after a second she noticed the fang earring and couldn't help but let out a strangled relieved breath. It wasn't Ron or Ginny, it was Bill. The one who was getting married. She frantically looked for his pulse, and let out another breath. There was pulse. She strained her brains to get past the stupor her body seemed to be in. ABC. Airway. Breathing. Circulation. She already knew he had a pulse. With a quick check, she found out he was breathing, but the circulation part was the difficult one. Blood oozed out of his face, and she knew it would be pointless to try to stop the haemorrhage with magic; it was a werewolf's bite, it didn't heal with any spell she knew. So, forgetting six years of magic training, her mind set on the muggle way, and tearing part of his cloak, she pressed it to the sides of his face, careful not to block his nose or his mouth. The spontaneous bandage blocked part of his face from view, and she was glad of it when she heard Ginny scream behind her.

'Bill! Bill!' Isabel clenched her jaw, but didn't stop the pressure on the wounds. She was beginning to feel the cloak getting damp under her fingers, and she desperately prayed for some help. Almost immediately, someone kneeled besides her, and a soft spell was murmured. Turning around, hands still firmly pressed to Bill's face, she saw Lupin's grave face.

'It's okay, you can stop now. I've stopped the bleeding' he said, prying Isabel's fingers off the cloak, but not taking the bandage off.

'_Enfermería'_ **(A/N: Infirmary)** She muttered, and Lupin nodded, even though she had spoken in Spanish. With a flick of his wand he rose Bill into the air and began walking to the hospital wing. Head throbbing and vision slightly blurred, Isabel shook her head to clear his mind, but suddenly a wail resounded in the castle. Like an automat, Isabel followed the increasing number of students that swarmed the corridors, nobody quite realising she was covered in blood. They arrived at the courtyard, the courtyard Harry and her had spent so much time in, and she followed the general direction their fingers were pointing. A Dark Mark shone in the sky, and gave all the faces a greenish colour. She heard a terrible howl, and then she looked at the base of the tower.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

Dumbledore was dead. Dead. Snape had killed him. It had always been Snape. And he had done nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Harry's mind seemed to be unable to grasp the sight before him, the great outline of Albus Dumbledore lying on the ground like a ragged doll. He heard murmurs and sobs and wails behind him, but he couldn't concentrate on anything else. His hand clutched the fake Horcrux so tightly his knuckles were white.

'Harry…' he made no move to get up when he heard Hagrid's voice, but then a small hand caught his, and he got up, not really thinking about anything else that the sudden fact that Isabel was alive. The immense relief that washed over him was tampered with the memory of someone lying on the floor, covered in blood, when he had left the tower in pursuit of Snape. He tried to talk, but his voice failed him, so he let Isabel lead him through the castle, passing groups of staring students. Only when they began to ascend some stairs did he realise where they were going, and he stopped short. Isabel's hand gave a little tug.

'Come on Harry, we need to go the infirmary'

'I'm not hurt' Isabel sighed and turned around, facing him.

'McGonagall's orders. They're all there' a sinking feeling placed itself in his stomach.

'Who else has died?' he asked.

'None of us' she said in a surprisingly firm voice, and tugged on his hand again.

'But Malfoy said he stepped over a body…' he muttered, not quite believing everyone was alright.

'It was Bill, but he's alive. Greyback bit him, and I don't know what will happen, because he wasn't transformed at the time… Lupin will know. And Neville's been knocked out, but he'll be alright.' He said nothing, but the horrible sinking feeling accentuated, and he felt like a mess. When they arrived to the hospital wing, she pushed open the doors. Immediately someone screamed, and Harry whirled around, already imagining a Death Eater behind him. However, what Pomfrey asked in a slightly panicked voice chilled his veins.

'Isabel, what have you done to yourself?' he turned to look at her, and his mind went blank. She was covered in blood from head to toe, her clothes darkened and locks of hair smudged to her face with blood. How could he have missed that?

'I'm alright, I'm alright, it's not mine' she held up her hands, which were covered too in blood, and Harry looked at his own, who had a smear of crimson across it.

'Are you alright, Harry?' Lupin asked as Isabel held up her wand and tried to clean herself.

'I'm fine… how's Bill?' the room fell quiet, and Harry saw an unrecognisable face lying in Bill's pillow, his fiery red hair and his fang earring being the only thing easily recognisable.

'Can't you fix them with a charm or something' he asked Pomfrey, but she shook her head.

'I've tried everything I know, nothing works. There's no cure for werewolf's bites' Ron stared at his brother.

'He wasn't bitten at the full moon, he won't be a…' he stuttered over the last words, looking uncertainly at Lupin

'No, he won't be a complete werewolf, but he might have some wolfish tendencies… those are cursed wounds, they're unlikely to heal completely…'

Well, I'm sure Dumbledore will fix it. He has to do something, Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, he owes him, no?' it felt like a tear had been opened in Harry's heart.

'Dumbledore's dead' Isabel's blunt sentence reverberated against the walls of the hospital wing, and Lupin stared at her, transfixed, as though Isabel was going to crack up at any moment and admit it was a joke.

'No!' Isabel shook her head and looked away, but Harry could see her eyes glistening.

'How did he die?' asked Tonks, standing near Lupin, who had slumped over an empty seat. 'How did it happen?'

He took in a sharp breath, his chest barely holding all the anger.

'Snape killed him' there was gasps, Hermione's hands flew to her mouth, McGonagall sank on a chair and Isabel swayed on the spot, her eyes fixed to Harry's in a look between astonishment and utter fear.

* * *

Bit too dramatic? I'm sorry if anyone feels I'm putting to much protagonism on Isabel, but after all it's a Harry/OC fic, no?

Please review! Let me know what you think of the sequel, please!


	16. Refusal

Oh, I can't believe it's over… I've had so much fun writing this story, and the support you've given me has just been incredible, I never thought I could have so many reviews, thanks!

Before you read the chapter, I want to give a special thanks to:

**QuietLion**: for all the wonderful advice and encouragement, and for following me through my other stories.

**Team-JEdward2010**: a HUGE thanks for all the magnificent reviews, not just in this story, but in absolutely everything I write. You made my day with all you reviews!

**IllustratedAbbySharrat:**for the encouragement even if I wasn't at my best.

And also to:

Aavrilavril, BlackAngel91797, Pinnellas62, Box of Ice, Avry246, Rukia-chappy, HarryBellaHermione, Twig, Sonny13, Mioniexx, LykNaoPizKThxBai and Proudy, for all the reviews and support I've gotten. It means a lot.

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel

* * *

_Chapter 16_

All lessons were suspended, and all examinations postponed, but Harry couldn't feel happy about this. Not when Dumbledore was dead, immobile, not breathing… not when there was a hole in his chest that kept getting bigger and bigger with each minute that he spent with Isabel, knowing what he had to do, but not willing to give up the only good thing that had happened to him for years. Instead, he tried to focus on other matters, such as the false locket, the bloody locket that had potentially been responsible for Dumbledore's death. He also thought about the Horcruxes, but he felt it wasn't with the same eagerness, with the same determination as before. The death of his mentor and the false locket seemed to have numbed him.

He also saved some thoughts for Snape, and when that had happened his fingers automatically found his wand, and Isabel had to pry them off of it and then spend ten minutes just clutching his hand until he calmed down again.

He seemed to have déjà vus all the time, because with the lack of classes, he spent most of his time by the lake, sitting on a rock, Isabel holding his hand and staring into space, fidgeting with her necklace. He spent those hours looking at her, memorizing each one of her features, because he knew he wouldn't be seeing her again in a long time when school ended. He had planned it one night, as he lay awake in his bed. He needed to finish what Dumbledore had started, he needed to destroy those Horcruxes, and he needed to do it alone. He risked too much if someone was at his side. He needed to end things with Isabel, because it terrified him what Voldemort could do if he found out who he was dating.

So the day of Dumbledore's funeral, after the ceremony, he pulled her aside from the crowd gathering around Dumbledore's marble grave and led her to their rock by the lake, but he didn't sit. She just looked at him confused, her eyes scanning his face. He paced in front of her, trying to muster up the courage to do one of the most painful things he was gonna do in his whole life.

'No' she suddenly said, and his head snapped up at her serious tone. 'Not fucking way, Harry' she repeated, and he got the uncomfortable feeling that she already knew what he was about to do.

'Isabel, we can't see each other anymore. It's too dangerous' she didn't cry, she just stared at him, but her eyes hardened.

'No' she repeated. It seemed like a mantra. He stopped in his pacing and got closer to her. He had just one shot at this, and then his resolution would melt away.

'Yes it is. You don't know what Voldemort will do to you if he finds out we're dating. I don't want to know.' he gulped. She raised a hand slowly, as it pondering her options, and then slapped him hard across the cheek. Skin burning, he placed a hand on his cheek and looked at her, bewildered.

'Snap out of it. Do you think just because we won't be dating anymore he won't come after me? Harry, the second I kissed you on the Quidditch field, in front of hundreds of people, I knew there was no turning back. If he wants to, He'll kill me, whether I'm your girlfriend or not.' Harry stared at her, trying desperately to make her understand that he cared too much about her, that he l…

'You have less chances of being murdered if you aren't my girlfriend!' she shook her head sadly.

'Harry, I'm telling you it doesn't mind. Snape is Voldemort's second hand, and he worked at the school. Do you think he won't have told him already everything he knew about you?' he gulped. She had a point… No, no, she didn't! He needed her to understand.

'Isabel, I need to find the rest of Horcruxes and destroy them, and then I have to kill Voldemort. Only then I would be able to be with you' she shook her head, her determined tone not quivering. She was making this very hard.

'Harry, have you ever heard of the expression _Carpe Diem?_' she didn't wait for an answer 'I know that you might die when facing Voldemort, and I will never forgive myself if I haven't spent with you the most time possible' he was getting out of arguments.

'Isabel, you might very possibly be killed! Dumbledore's dead, and now nobody will protect the muggleborns! You're going to be first on his dead people list!'

'I know that Harry, do you think I don't know that? My family's been ready to go into hiding since Dumbledore died, and I believe that I'll be perfectly safe at Hogwarts' she spat. He stood his ground, and with the last wave of determination, he stated.

'Isabel, we're trough. I can't beat Voldemort if I'm constantly fearing you might get hurt. I can't. Please, please understand it, I don't know how I'd manage if something happened to you and it was my fault, please' he finished his rambling and looked at her face, trying to see some sort of feeling, but it was stone set, and even her eyes seemed vacant. With a defeated sigh, he turned around and began walking to the Astronomy tower, where he was going to meet Hermione and Ron. He needed to tell them about the search of Horcruxes, and maybe throw himself off the tower, but he never got to step on to the grass.

One second he was walking to the castle, feeling as though another gash had appeared on his chest, and next moment he was wheeled around and been kissed by Isabel with so much force he thought his lips might bruise. She had grabbed the front of his jumper, and he didn't find the strength to pull her away, but anyway she ended the kiss before he could make any response. Still clutching at his jumper, she whispered.

'I'm not letting you go' his heart did a somersault at the fieriness in her voice, and he stared at her.

He could have ran away, he could have shoved her off him and told her in a stern voice that it was over, he could have said nothing and stared at her until she went back up to the castle crying, but he did any of those things. He just kissed her, gripping her hips tighter than she was gripping his jumper, because in that second between her words and his kiss, he had realised something. That he didn't want her to let go of him. Because, heck, if they were going to get killed someday soon, at least he'd die with no regrets and the knowledge that he hadn't wasted the time they had had together. And if she died… well, he didn't want to think about that know, because she was kissing him, and oh god, she was doing that thing with her tongue, and even though he could see a dark twisting path that led to that final meeting with Voldemort he couldn't avoid, he relished in the fact that he still had a golden day of peace left to enjoy with Isabel and his friends.

* * *

Okay, I know, bit short, but I couldn't be bothered to write the scene of the Astronomy tower with Hermione and Ron, I think it's just perfect as it is.

Hoped you liked it! Thanks again for all the reviews (the ones already written and the ones that will come)

The first chapter of Unseen, the sequel of this story, will be posted in the next two weeks, for all of you who are interested!

And for the sake of it, review!


End file.
